Tourner la page
by yotma
Summary: “ Harry est banni du monde magique, mais il se passe une chose que les sorciers ne pouvaient imaginer... The Moldu Power !”
1. Traîtrise, sauvetage et mépris

Blablabla: Anglais

_Blablabla: _Français.

Traîtrise, sauvetage et mépris chapitre 1.

Il ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient pu dégénérer et changer à ce point. Il avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort, en sauvant les sorciers et les moldus de la mort. Il avait fait des sacrifices atroces pour vaincre ce démon et voilà qu'il était remercié en étant chassé du monde sorcier. Il n'avait pas eu le droit à véritable procès, ils l'avaient accusé d'avoir tuer Blaise Zabini, ne lui avaient même pas donné l'opportunité de se défendre, ils lui avaient brisé sa baguette et l'avaient spolier de toute sa fortune. Heureusement, il avait réduit ses affaires les plus importantes et les avait mis dans un pendentif qu'il avait rendu invisible pour les autres, il voulait garder ses affaires les plus personnelles pour lui, il voulait garder ses secrets pour lui. Ils lui avaient interdit de faire de la magie et l'avaient chassé du monde magique, lui évitant Azkaban à vie car il avait tué Voldemort.

Harry se tenait maintenant en plein milieu de Londres dans une rue remplie de prostituées hommes et femmes. Qu'allait-il faire de sa vie maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien, plus d'argent, plus d'amis ? Il était désespéré seul dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il commençait à être paniqué, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il leva les yeux vers le ciel de Londres et alors qu'il espérait voir un peu de ciel bleu, il se mit à pleuvoir comme bovidé qui se soulage. Il baissa la tête et s'avança lentement vers l'extrémité de la rue, les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Il reniflait pitoyablement quand il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il leva la tête et vit un oiseau rouge de la taille d'un cygne avec de longues plumes dorées qui formaient sa magnifique queue. Harry cajola tendrement l'oiseau et murmura :

_-_Alors tu restes avec moi, Fumseck.

Le magnifique phénix chanta tristement et frotta doucement sa tête contre celle de Harry. Le jeune sorcier se remit à marcher vers le fond du chemin. Il arriva rapidement devant une route fréquentée. Il releva la tête et ne vit pas les moldus qui l'entouraient le regarder avec surprise et joie. Une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur et Harry vit la fenêtre côté passager s'ouvrir. Oh par Merlin, on le prenait pour un prostitué. Comme si tout ce qu'il avait eu avant n'était pas assez. Il se baissa et regarda le conducteur prêt à lui dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé quand le conducteur, enfin, la conductrice lui dit :

_-_Vous... vous êtes Harry Potter ?

Harry la regarda avec stupéfaction, il leva les yeux vers Fumseck qui poussa une trille de surprise et le jeune sorcier lui dit :

_-_Heu... oui, d'où me connaissez-vous ?

_-_Mais, tout le monde connaît notre sauveur, celui qui a détruit ce monstre de Voldemort. Nos gouvernements nous ont révélé la présence des sorciers. Mais je parle, je parle alors qu'il pleut et que vous devez être gelé, montez vous réchauffer. Je vous jure que je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention envers vous.

Harry se redressa, puis après une seconde de réflexion sur ce qu'il devait faire ou pas, il décida de prendre le risque, il ouvrit la portière et alla s'asseoir sur le siège passager, puis il mit la ceinture de sécurité après avoir fermé la portière tandis que Fumseck bondissait sur le siège arrière et s'installait tranquillement. Harry et Fumseck poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en sentant l'air chaud envahir leurs corps gelés et trempés. La jeune femme redémarra et la voiture repartit silencieusement à travers les rues de Londres. Harry se détendit totalement puis observa tranquillement l'habitacle de la voiture alors que le phénix s'était endormi, et lui demanda :

_-_C'est quoi comme voiture ?

_-_C'est une Toyota Prius, bi-motorisation électrique-GPL. Mais une nouvelle va sortir, bi-motorisation électrique-pile à hydrogène. En plus, la carrosserie sera recouverte de panneau photo-voltaïque, une merveille. Mais parlons de vous, que faisiez-vous ici ? Vous vouliez voir certaines jeunes femmes de petites vertus ?

_-_Je... j'ai été chassé, ils me trouvaient trop puissant, alors ils m'ont chassé... se mit à pleurer le jeune homme.

Harry poussa un cri de surprise quand la voiture s'arrêta brusquement et qu'il fut projeté en avant. Fumseck qui roupillait tranquillement à l'arrière, fut lui aussi projeté en avant et se cogna contre le siège passager. Réveiller en sursaut, il poussa des cris d'orfraie, fulminant contre la conductrice qui avait pilé comme cela. Il battit violemment des ailes et de ce fait créa un nuage de plumes rouges et or pour le plus grand amusement des piétons qui observaient la voiture qui transportait leur sauveur. La jeune femme se tourna vers Harry et s'exclama :

_-_Quoi ?! Mais c'est dégueulasse. Oh! Mais ça ne va pas se passer comme cela.

Ignorant les coups de klaxons des automobilistes en colère qui avaient eu aussi pilé pour ne pas la percuter, elle prit son sac qui se trouvait devant les jambes du sorcier stupéfait et un peu inquiet, fouilla dedans, prit son téléphone portable et jeta le sac sur le pauvre Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien. Fumseck poussa un cri outré, puis se réinstalla sur la siège arrière, fit gonfler ses plumes avec un air outragé. Elle appela, son frère qui travaillait au ministère des affaires étrangères français. Elle se mit à parler dans une langue que Harry ne connaissait pas :

_-Ryan, je viens d'apprendre la pire des choses_ !

_-Vas-y qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Bridget a couché avec Rick mais en fait, elle aime Ridge qui est son père mais elle ne le sait pas et Ridge non plus et ils couchent ensemble et elle se retrouve enceinte des deux_...

_-Ryan, tu as une imagination malsaine tu le sais ça ? Non, ce n'est pas ça et de toute façon, je ne regarde plus ce truc depuis des années. Non, je viens de rencontrer Harry Potter, LE Harry Potter, avec la cicatrice et tout le bazar._

_-Tu en as de la chance, soeurette._

_-Ouais, mais pas lui, les sorciers l'ont chassé parce qu'il était trop puissant et ils lui ont volé toute sa fortune._

_-KKKKWWWWWWWOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA !!_ hurla Ryan.

Harry sursauta en entendant le rugissement du frère de la jeune femme. Il sursauta de nouveau quand un automobiliste frappa à la fenêtre du côté conducteur. La jeune femme ouvrit la fenêtre en appuyant sur un bouton et demanda :

_-_Oui ?

_-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous pourriez pas redémarrer, vous causez un embouteillage là.

_-_Je suis désolée, mais il se passe quelque chose d'atroce.

_-_... ?

_-_Je viens d'apprendre que notre sauveur Harry Potter a été spolié de sa fortune et chassé par les sorciers.

_-_Comment vous le savez ?

_-_Je vous présente Harry Potter, lança la jeune femme en faisant un mouvement vers son passager.

Harry eut un sourire un peu nerveux et lui fit un salut timide de la main. Il fut très surpris quand il vit la colère envahir les traits de l'homme. Harry se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour mettre l'homme en colère. Mais il fut stupéfait quand l'homme siffla :

_-_Bande de Salopards, j'ai toujours détesté les traîtres, on va les faire payer.

_-_Comment ? demanda la jeune femme.

_-_Oh ! Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un dans cet embouteillage qui connaît quelqu'un haut placé. Alors attendez un moment jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

L'homme repartit laissant Harry et la jeune femme stupéfaits. La jeune femme sursauta quand son frère s'exclama :

_-HEY ! Petite soeur, tu m'entends ?_

_-Heu... que disais-tu ?_

_-Oh que j'en parlerai au ministre._

_-Tu vas le faire quand ?_

_-Heu... et bien... attend, je le vois, j'y vais, je te rappelle._

Pendant ce temps, dans l'embouteillage, les gens étaient de plus en plus furieux, non pas parce qu'ils étaient bloqués, mais parce que la personne qui leur avait tous sauvé la vie, avait été chassé comme un mal propre. Tous se mirent à téléphoner à des connaissances et l'information fit très rapidement le tour du monde mettant le feu aux poudres dans les pays qui avaient subi l'oppression et la violence de Voldemort. Les sorciers allaient bientôt découvrir que les moldus pouvaient être vraiment mauvais contre ceux qu'ils détestaient et sans pour autant faire un massacre sanglant.

L'homme revint avec des nouvelles, il tapota à la fenêtre et dit :

_-_L'information est passée et les choses vont mal se passer pour les sorciers. On ne va pas les laisser faire, ils vont le payer et très cher. Vous pouvez partir tranquillement et reprendre une vie normale, on s'occupe de tout.

_-_Mais, je n'ai plus rien, dit Harry avec lassitude.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave, je vous offre le gîte et le couvert, lança la jeune femme.

_-_Où habitez-vous ? demanda l'homme.

_-_Je suis française, j'habite à Levallois. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de boîte postale, normalement, je devrai être inscrite dans le courant de la semaine. Sinon, vous pouvez contacter mon frère Ryan McNamara au ministère des affaires étrangères.

_-_Comment vous appelez vous ?

_-_Je m'appelle Noreen McNamara. Je vais vous donner mon numéro de portable, je n'ai pas encore de numéro fixe. Mon frère travaille au ministère des affaires étrangères, il s'appelle Ryan McNamara, je le préviendrai de tous les changements.

_-_Bien. N'ayez crainte, Monsieur Potter, les choses vont changer. On va vous rendre votre fortune et votre vie.

Harry sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, personne n'avait jamais rien fait comme cela pour lui. Cet homme ne le connaissait pas et pourtant il faisait des pieds et mains pour le sortir de la mouise. Noreen et l'homme se tournèrent vers Harry et le regardèrent avec inquiétude commençant à comprendre la dure vie qu'il avait eu depuis sa naissance. Noreen lui tapota la main et lui dit :

_-_Calmez-vous, là où on va, il y a plein de travail à faire. Vous allez être tellement fatigué que vous allez dormir sans faire le moindre cauchemar et on va vous donnez le temps de vous reconstruire. Et comme dit l'adage ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort. Vous survivrez et vous allez enfin vivre votre vie comme vous l'entendez. D'une certaine façon, ces bâtards vous ont donné une chance de vivre sans eux.

_-_Merci. Où irons-nous ?

_-_Nous allons en France, bien sûr, je vous paierai pour les travaux que vous ferez ainsi vous aurez un salaire et vous serez indépendant financièrement.

_-_Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

_-_Et bien, dites oui.

_-_Oui. Merci.

Après avoir salué l'homme, la Toyota repartit laissant derrière elle une colère qui allait submerger le Monde Moldu. L'information dépassa rapidement les frontières de l'Angleterre, Harry ne pouvait savoir que l'information de la traîtrise des sorciers était sur le bureau des plus grandes agences de presse qui décidèrent d'en faire leur Une. Les gouvernants européens eurent bientôt eux aussi l'information et ils décidèrent d'une vengeance contre ce que les sorciers avaient fait. Le sorcier et la moldue continuèrent à traverser l'Angleterre vers Folkestone afin de prendre la navette qui leur ferait traverser le tunnel sous la manche. Le jeune sorcier fut stupéfait quand trente cinq minutes plus tard la voiture ressortit en France. Il fut encore plus stupéfait quand il vit des gens l'attendre. Il fut en fait accueilli avec tous les honneurs dû à sa victoire. Noreen expliqua à tous qu'ils allaient partir vers la région parisienne afin de permettre à Harry de se reconstruire. Elle leur donna son numéro de portable, son adresse puis la voiture repartit. Harry était stupéfait, il était traité comme un héros et le mieux c'est que les moldus ne lui demandaient rien en échange. Fumseck voyant cela chantait doucement, heureux que son nouveau maître ait ce qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir.

Après presque six heures de route dont trois bloqués dans les embouteillages, ils arrivèrent devant une immense maison ancienne de trois étages. Noreen gara la voiture dans l'immense jardin et s'exclama :

_-_Bienvenue chez moi. Le ravalement, la consolidation des murs, les planchers et les plafonds sont terminés. La cuisine a été installée ainsi que l'électricité. Le chauffage n'est pas au gaz, mais géothermique et les parquets sont chauffants. La plomberie a été totalement rénovée et le téléphone a été installé, mais pas encore mis en service. Maintenant que le gros oeuvre est terminé, tous les deux, nous allons travailler sur cette maison. On va commencer sur les salles à manger.

_-_Maintenant ?

_-_Oui, maintenant. Je vais vous épuiser comme cela, vous allez bien dormir.

_-_Merci.

Ils regardèrent Fumseck s'envoler en chantant joyeusement, puis pénétra dans la maison la visita de fond en comble, puis ressortit et s'installa sur la branche d'un beau chêne en attendant que les travaux soient totalement terminés. Noreen et Harry se mirent donc à travailler sur la salle de bain, ils installèrent le carrelage, puis les miroirs, les toilettes, la douche et la baignoire. Ils firent le coffrage de la baignoire et cela leur prit deux semaines sachant que pendant le séchage de la colle et du ciment, ils travaillaient sur l'une des chambres. Ils peignirent tous les murs en blanc cassé, puis posèrent des lambris de le la même couleur que le plancher. Quand cette chambre fut terminée au bout de trois semaine, ils travaillèrent dans une autre salle de bain tout en bossant sur une autre chambre, ainsi Harry aurait sa chambre de prête. Pour l'instant, tous les deux dormaient dans le salon dans des sacs de couchage. Quand ils eurent terminé cette chambre, ils firent le salon, la salle à manger et deux bureaux. Ils firent aussi une immense bibliothèque pour livres moldus et magiques. Ils mirent presque un an pour faire toute la maison et Noreen fut vraiment heureuse de la présence de Harry et Fumseck, car sans lui il lui en aurait fallu le double et les chants joyeux du phénix les avaient aidé en repoussant la lassitude et le désespoir. Son année sabbatique était presque terminée alors qu'enfin, ils avaient terminé les travaux de la magnifique demeure. Maintenant que la maison était terminée, ils se mirent au jardin. Noreen exigeait qu'il y ait un coin rempli de mauvaises herbes afin que les papillons et les insectes puissent se reproduire.

Harry ne savait pas comment il pourrait un jour remercier les moldus. Il ne s'occupait que de lui et non des affaires du monde magique ou moldu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait être horriblement égoïste. Grâce à Noreen, il avait appris le français qu'il parlait maintenant comme si c'était sa langue maternelle et il ne faisait aucun cauchemar, il était trop épuisé pour en faire. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que les différents gouvernements moldus avaient décidé en commun accord de punir les sorciers anglais et si les autres sorciers disaient ou tentaient de les aider, ils auraient la même punition. Ces derniers voulaient vivre caché sans avoir le moindre contact avec eux, et bien ils allaient en avoir pour leur argent. L'Angleterre soutenue par tous les autres ordonna par une loi que les sorciers n'avaient plus le droit d'épouser une moldue, les mariages entre les moldus et les sorciers étaient brisés. Nombre de famille furent ainsi déchirées, les moldus repartaient avec leurs enfants auprès de leur famille et les sorciers se retrouvaient seuls dans une maison vide. De même, tous les liens économiques et politiques furent brisés entre les moldus et les sorciers. Les cheminées des différents ministères moldus furent scellées et au 10 Downing Street, le tableau sorcier fut mit sous verre et sous vide. Ainsi, le son ne pouvait pas voyager et donc les sorciers ne pouvaient rien dire et rien entendre.

Ensuite, les moldus firent des recherches sur les différents procès effectués par les sorciers et si pour la plus part le sorcier était coupable, pour certains, l'accusé était innocent et cela se vérifia avec le cas de Sirius Black, en effet, des sorciers français expliquèrent l'affaire et ils dévoilèrent que le véritable meurtrier serait en fait un sorcier du nom de Peter Pettigrow. Le ministre de la justice demanda que cette chose soit retrouvé le plus vite possible afin qu'il y ait un véritable procès. Le rat fut capturé en Roumanie par Charles Dragun, appelé aussi Charlie Dragun. L'homme s'était retrouvé face à un magyar à pointe qui avait tenté de le tuer. Le mangemort s'était caché dans la cabane de Charlie et avait été assommé d'un sort. Maintenant qu'il était entre les mains de la justice, il reçut du veritaserum et le nom de Sirius Black fut lavé de tout soupçon que ce soit dans le monde moldu ou le monde magique européen, mais pas dans celui d'Angleterre. Le ministre avait voulu lancer un avis de recherche, mais le ministre de la magie français expliqua que Sirius Black était mort en protégeant Harry et en basculant derrière le voile de la mort. Ils étaient dégoûtés, Le pauvre homme était mort avant d'être réhabilité, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait n'avait servi à rien.

A suivre


	2. Dégradation, acceptation et humiliation

Blablabla: Anglais

_Blablabla: _Français.

Dégradation, acceptation et humiliation chapitre 2

À Londres, la barrière entre la voie neuf et dix fut entourée d'un coffrage en béton armé. La porte du chaudron baveur fut murée ainsi que l'entrée du bâtiment qui cachait saint Mangouste et que celle du Ministère de la Magie. La petite cabine téléphonique fut elle-aussi entourée d'un coffrage. Les marchés qu'utilisaient les elfes de maison pour acheter la nourriture et les produits moldus furent fermés. La production fut achetée par le gouvernement et mis en réserve en cas de chute des cours. Les sorciers étaient trop occupés à fêter la chute de Voldemort pour se rendre compte des changements. Ils leur étaient interdits de quitter le chemin de Traverse et Prés-au-Lard. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de traverser la gare de King Cross et tous territoires moldus. Les créatures dites magiques étant considérées par les sorciers comme des parasites avaient maintenant les mêmes droits que les moldus. Ils avaient le droit d'aller où ils le voulaient, sauf les centaures, les licornes et toutes les créatures à quatre sabots et douées de parole ou non qui devaient passer sur les pistes cyclables et non les trottoirs comme tous les autres, quant aux géants, ils devaient éviter les rues étroites et les ponts afin de ne pas se blesser.

Une semaine après cette mise en quarantaine des sorciers, les moldus firent une alliance avec les géants, les elfes et toutes les créatures magiques. Tant qu'ils faisaient attention à l'endroit où ils marchaient, ils pourraient aller où ils le voulaient. Les créatures magiques étaient stupéfaites. Les elfes reçurent la gérance des parcs nationaux en collaboration avec les moldus. Les géants quant à eux furent engagés dans des chantiers pour de bons salaires. Les autres créatures magiques trouvèrent du travail selon leur capacité et leur spécificité. Par exemple, un clan vampire reçut la charge de bourreau et se fit une joie de vider le sang de centaines de prisonniers en un minimum de temps libérant ainsi plus de place dans les prisons. D'autre devinrent gardien de nuit etc...

Le jour où les géants arrivèrent à Londres pour un chantier, les membres du contrôle et de la régulation des créatures magiques arrivèrent pour renvoyer les géants, ils se retrouvèrent face à un moldu qui gueula pour la plus grande joie des géants :

_-_Mais ça va pas ? Vous savez combien ils nous coûtent de l'heure ? Ils nous coûtent dix livres net par heure vous savez combien il y a de géants dans la région ?

_-_Heu... ?

_-_Il n'y en a que huit et les chantiers se succèdent à une vitesse folle. Ils sont demandés dans toute l'Europe et voir même dans le monde. Alors vous et vos horreurs de robes, vous dégagez. De toutes façon, les sorciers n'ont pas le droit d'être ici.

_-_Comment ?

Avant que les sorciers puissent faire ou dire quoi que se soit, ils se retrouvèrent sur le ventre, menottés et leur baguette brisée. Ils tentèrent d'utiliser la magie, mais en vain. En effet, les vampires avaient offert aux moldus des menottes ensorcelées qui bloquaient la magie des sorciers. Les sorciers se retrouvèrent en prison pour avoir violé la loi anti-sorcier. Les géants purent reprendre leur travail bien payé et respecté par les moldus, une chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu auparavant. Les sorciers comprenant que les moldus faisaient comme s'ils n'existaient pas, furent ravis et puis de toute façon, ils pouvaient transplaner, c'était plus rapide, ou prendre le magicobus. Sauf que le bus violet était à la fourrière avec, à ses roues, des sabots ensorcelés empêchant de les retirer. Tout était fait pour que les sorciers soient bannis du monde moldu. Les mois de juillet et d'août passèrent tranquillement. Harry termina le premier étage et passa au second, puis arriva le mois de septembre avec la reprise des cours à Poudlard. Des centaines de familles de sorciers allèrent à la gare de King Cross et furent impitoyablement rejetés par les forces de l'ordre. Ceux qui arrivèrent à se faufiler découvrirent l'horrible réalité, ils ne pouvaient plus vivre dans le monde moldu puisqu'ils n'existaient pas pour les moldus, alors que les créatures magiques étaient libres.

Les enfants rejoignirent leurs parents et tous rentrèrent chez eux. Les parents lancèrent des appels de détresse à Dumbledore expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé. Le vieux sorcier transplana au ministère de la magie et rejoignit Cornelius Fudge afin de lui expliquer le problème, car il n'avait plus Fumseck pour amener les messages. Le ministère accepta d'autoriser les familles de faire des portoloins pour rejoindre Poudlard. Tous les élèves rejoignirent donc la gare de Pré-au-lard puis allèrent à Poudlard en calèche pour les plus vieux et en barque pour les premières années. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle et quand la répartition fut terminé, ils découvrirent un festin beaucoup moins imposant. En effet, les marchés étaient fermés et les elfes de maison ne fonctionnaient que grâce aux réserves qui n'allaient pas durer longtemps s'ils ne faisaient pas attention. Les sorciers venaient de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient totalement dépendants du monde moldu.

La faim toucha rapidement toutes les familles sorcières et Fudge demanda l'aide internationale. Il eut un choc violent quand les ministres lui dirent nerveusement :

_-_Nous sommes désolés, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour vous. Si nous tentons de vous aider de quelques manières que ce soit, ils nous banniront comme vous. Nous avons toujours pensé que les moldus tenteraient de nous traquer comme au moyen-âge, mais ils peuvent faire pire, nous effacer comme quantité négligeable.

Le ministre de la Magie ne savait pas quoi faire, cela faisait six mois que la rentrée avait eu lieu et les denrées étaient rares. L'argent ne servait à rien, car les banques moldus avaient gelé par ordre de l'exécutif toutes les relations avec Gringotts. Il avait plusieurs fois tenté de contacter le ministre moldu, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible, les cheminées étaient toutes scellées et la magie des créatures magiques empêchaient de transplaner dans le bureau du ministre moldu. Il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il ne savait pas du tout. Il voulut aller se promener, mais l'un des aurors lui dit :

_-_Je suis désolé Monsieur le Ministre, mais il nous est interdit de nous promener à Londres par ordre du gouvernement moldu Anglais.

_-_Que peut-on faire? La famine est à nos portes. Les réserves ne vont pas durer indéfiniment. Comment peut-on contacter le premier ministre moldu ?

_-_Et bien, ma femme était une moldue, elle est partie avec mes enfants chez sa mère mais elle m'a laissé le téléphone. Vous pourrez peut-être joindre le premier ministre moldu avec cela.

_-_J'espère... murmura le ministre de la magie qui ne voulait même pas toucher à cette chose.

Harry lui avait des journées chargées, outre le fait qu'il travaillait comme un fou sur la maison, il était souvent interviewé par des journalistes qui filaient doux sous le regard mauvais de Noreen. Il était quand même heureux de sa nouvelle vie, il avait un phénix qui lui remontait le moral quand il avait mal et une amie sincère qui lui apprenait le français ainsi que le monde moldu. Grâce à son travail, il avait un compte en banque qui s'étoffait peu à peu, il n'y touchait pas, car c'est Noreen qui payait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour vivre. Quand la maison fut terminée, dix mois étaient passés et Noreen lui offrit des cours de conduite afin qu'il soit indépendant et surtout, quand Noël arriva, ils le fêtèrent avec toute la famille de Noreen, il se découvrit une nouvelle famille qui l'accueillait joyeusement. Le jeune homme était vraiment heureux et le peu de cauchemars qu'il avait ne concernait que la mort de Cedric et celle de Sirius. Le reste ne l'indisposait pas.

Un jour qu'il était à son code, Ryan contacta sa soeur et lui dit :

_-Tu sais la meilleure_?

_-Non, quoi ? _

_-Le ministre sorcier a réussi à contacter le premier ministre anglais._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?_

_-Et bien voilà....._

Cela faisait neuf mois que les moldus avaient mis les sorciers de côté, les réserves étaient pratiquement vides et la fête de Noël avait été la pire depuis la montée en puissance de Voldemort, Fudge ne sachant plus quoi faire décida d'oublier une bonne fois pour toute son orgueil et d'utiliser le téléphone. Il tapota maladroitement sur les touches de l'appareil et fut accueillit par le secrétaire personnel du premier ministre :

_-_Bureau du premier ministre Stricken, que puis-je pour vous ?

_-_Bonjour, je me nommes Cornelius Fudge et je souhaiterai un rendez-vous avec votre premier Ministre.

La voix devint nettement plus froide et l'homme lui cracha :

_-_Les sorciers n'ont rien à voir avec le premier Ministre.

_-_Je vous ordonne de....

-Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position d'ordonner quoi que ce soit, Laidevin. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi le premier ministre perdrait de son précieux temps pour un misérable laidevin pouilleux dans votre genre ?

_-_Je vous le demande, s'il vous plaît.

_-_Bon, je vais voir.

Le secrétaire feuilleta le carnet de rendez-vous, puis reprit le téléphone et dit :

_-_Il y aurait une date de possible. Monsieur le premier Ministre pourra vous recevoir le vendredi 16 septembre à 11h15.

_-_Mais c'est dans six mois ?! On sera tous morts de faim ?! s'écria le Ministre de la Magie horrifié.

_-_Et alors ? Ce n'est pas mon problème. Vous êtes des sorciers, alors démerdez-vous !

_-_C'est une honte ! Un scand....

_-_Biiiiiiiiiippp !!!

Fudge regarda avec horreur le combiné du téléphone, le moldu lui avait raccroché au nez. Il sentit des larmes humidifier ses yeux et tremblant, il refit le même numéro retombant sur le secrétaire qui lui dit :

_-_Alors, vous vous êtes calmé ?

_-_....

_-_Je vous ai posé une question.

_-_Oui, je me suis calmé.

_-_Bien, monsieur le ministre veut bien vous recevoir aujourd'hui à 13 heures.

_-_COMMENT ?! Mais il est 12h50 !

_-_Et bien courrez !

Fudge raccrocha sans savoir que c'était le ministre lui-même qu'il avait eu. Ministre hilare d'ailleurs qui avait hâte de rencontrer cet idiot. Le sorcier apparut devant le 10 downing street et dut donner sa baguette au garde qui était là, puis courut rejoindre le bureau du ministre. Il arriva pile à l'heure et pénétra en plein milieu d'une réunion inter-ministérielle retransmise par satellite. Tous les moldus présents regardèrent le sorcier avec mépris et le même mot était sur toutes les lèvres, laidevin ! Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas un compliment. Le premier ministre le regarda froidement et lui dit :

_-_Monsieur Fudge, il ne manquait plus que vous !

Le sorcier reconnut la voix du secrétaire et comprit que c'était le ministre qu'il avait eu au téléphone. Il regarda tout autour de lui et demanda en voyant les journalistes :

_-_Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

_-_C'est très simple. Voyez-vous, nous sommes tous au courant de l'existence du monde magique et il s'avère que nous avons appris la façon ignoble dont vous avez traité un héros ce qui est une manoeuvre lâche et digne de laidevins dans votre genre.

_-_Je ne comprends pas ! répondit Fudge.

_-_Cela ne me surprend pas avec l'étendu de votre QI, s'esclaffa un journaliste.

Tous les moldus éclatèrent de rire enfonçant un peu plus Fudge dans la honte. Le Ministre de la Magie était blanc de rage, mais ne pouvait extérioriser sa colère, il dut se calmer et demanda en tremblant de fureur :

_-_Que voulez-vous en échange de la nourriture ?

_-_Deux mots.

_-_Lesquelles ?

_-_Harry Potter !

Fudge devint blême, même banni ce saleté de survivant l'emmerdait. Courageusement, mais surtout stupidement, il lança :

_-_Harry Potter a été jugé et condamné au bannissement. Nous ne reviendrons pas la-dessus.

_-_C'est dommage... pour vous. J'espère que vous arriverez à survivre sans eau ni nourriture !

_-_Comment cela sans eau ?

_-_D'où croyez-vous que vient l'eau que vous buvez ?

_-_Et bien...

_-_De nos canalisations. Sachez que nous allons faire de grandes modification afin de réduire la fuite que nous avons, certains vieux tuyaux qui ne débouchent sur rien seront scellés.

_-_Vous signez notre arrêt de mort.

_-_Oh ! C'est vrai ?! C'est dommage. Et si nous n'avions pas été au courant de l'existence de la magie Harry Potter serait mort de faim et de froid. Alors payez les conséquences de vos actes. Bien je ne vous retiens pas, vous pouvez rentrer chez....

_-_D'accord, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Vous allez rendre à ce jeune homme toute sa fortune et gare à vous s'il manque le moindre penny. Vous lui rendrez ses biens mobiliers et immobiliers. Si vous les avaient vendus, vous les rachèterez avec vos propres deniers. Et tant que cela ne sera pas fait, vous pourrez toujours mourir de faim que cela ne nous empêchera pas de dormir.

_-_C'est monstrueux ! s'indigna Fudge.

_-_C'est nous qui avons les vivres, répliqua le premier ministre avec un léger sourire amusé.

_-_Et puis venant de quelqu'un qui met le destin du monde sur les épaules d'un enfant, c'est assez hypocrite, non ? remarqua le ministre de l'intérieur.

_-_Heu... je....

_-_Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Nous nous mettrons en relation avec votre banque afin de connaître les avoirs d'origine de Monsieur Potter quand ses parents étaient encore vivant. Bien sûr vous paierez dix pour cent de majoration sur le montant globale de la fortune de monsieur Potter à chaque jour de retard, lança le ministre du Budget.

Fudge devint plus blanc qu'un fantôme en imaginant la somme monstrueuse de pénalités qu'il risquait de devoir payer. Il repartit avec l'allure caractéristique de quelqu'un qui a un coup dans l'aile ou qui vient d'apprendre la pire des nouvelles. Quand il fut dans la rue, il transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse et découvrit des sorciers hâves de fatigue et au ventre vide. Certains en était même réduit à fouiller les poubelles ou à tenter d'attraper des animaux pour les manger. La ménagerie magique avait fermée en premier quand le patron comprit que ses animaux allaient se faire abattre et cuire comme du gibier. Il les libéra et resta dans la forêt avec ses animaux les protégeant des sorciers sans savoir que lui-même était protégé par ses animaux qui l'adoraient. Le ministre se dirigea vers Gringotts et quand il voulut pénétrer dans la banque, il fut refoulé par une puissante barrière magique. Il frappa à la porte et demanda à voir le directeur de la banque. Les gobelins ouvrirent quand ils furent sûr que le sorcier ne voudrait pas les bouffer. Là, il ordonna de faire un audit sur la fortune des Potter, la réponse fut sans appel, le compte avait été totalement vidé par trois familles, les Weasley, les Malefoy et les Dumbledore. Fudge devint totalement blême et demanda l'étendu de la fortune du temps de James et Lily Potter. Le gobelin lui répondit que la fortune des Potter étaient de 3,495,772,138 gallions et à peut près autant de mornilles et le double de noises.

_-_Je veux que le compte de monsieur Potter retrouve la fortune qu'il y avait du temps des parents de Monsieur Potter.

_-_Doit-on vider les trois autres comptes pour le faire ?

_-_Oui, videz les trois comptes si cela est nécessaire.

_-_C'est parfait, car avec les intérêts qui sont à ajouter à la somme globale, même en vidant les comptes des Malefoy, Dumbledore et Weasley, il manque encore cinquante millions de gallions.

_-_Faites ce que vous voulez, mais retrouvez cet argent. Expulsez tous ceux qui habitent dans les propriétés des Potter et fermez-les afin que personne ne puisse s'y installer sans l'accord de monsieur Potter.

_-_Ce sera fait.

_-_Je vous remercie.

En quelques ordres et en trois signatures, les Malefoy perdirent toute leur fortune, de même que les Dumbledore et les Weasley qui avaient volé la quasi-totalité de la fortune de Harry Potter. Toutes les possessions immobilières des Potter furent saisies et les habitants délogés par la force et la magie. Tout ce qu'ils purent faire, c'était regarder les grilles closes avec une pancarte « Propriété appartenant à la famille Potter, interdiction d'entrer ». A part ceux qui furent expulsés, aucune des trois familles ne découvrit la disparition de l'argent.

A suivre


	3. Chantage, Haine et Cérémonie

Blablabla: Anglais

_Blablabla: _Français.

Chapitre 3

Chantage, Haine et Cérémonie.

Deux semaines furent nécessaires pour faire tout cela et quand ce fut terminé, Fudge téléphona au premier Ministre Moldu et lui apprit que la fortune de Monsieur Potter avait retrouvé son ancien niveau. Fudge ne sut jamais que les Gobelins avaient été contactés par les moldus et payés afin qu'ils gonflent la fortune du jeune homme. Et l'argent devait être mis dans un compte moldu d'une des succursales de la banque des gobelins. Quand l'argent arriva sur le compte, le Ministre du Budget le fit transiter dans des centaines de comptes différents, le faisant totalement disparaître, puis le ramenant dans un compte aux îles Caïman. Les intérêts de l'immense fortune seraient transférés dans le compte courant de Harry.

Le premier ministre contacta Noreen et lui apprit la bonne nouvelle. La jeune femme ravie fonça dans la salle de bain et révéla à Harry qui faisait les joints sous le regard goguenard de Fumseck, qu'il avait retrouvé toute sa fortune. Bizarrement, cette nouvelle n'eut pas l'air de le réjouir et quand Noreen lui demanda pourquoi, Harry lui répondit :

_-Cela fait presque un an que je suis ici, je considère cette maison... comme la mienne. Je peux payer un loyer pour rester ici. Je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de place, c'est promis._

_-Restez autant de temps que vous le voulez. Vous êtes le bienvenu ici._

Le sourire que lui fit le sorcier fut la plus belle des réponses pour Noreen qui trouvait le sorcier assez à son goût et si elle ne lui avait pas encore fait du rentre dedans, c'est qu'elle ne le sentait pas encore prêt pour des relations plus qu'amicales. Mais maintenant, les choses avaient changé et elle allait l'apprivoiser son sorcier.

Dès le lendemain de cette discussion, Noreen commença son plan drague en utilisant le point faible des hommes, leur estomac. Tous les matins au chant de Fumseck, elle faisait un délicieux petit déjeuner que dévorait joyeusement Harry. Noreen faisait la gentille petite femme au foyer et séduisait facilement le jeune sorcier sous le regard amusé, approbateur et heureux du magnifique phénix. À l'extérieur de la maison, les moldus préparaient une cérémonie internationale afin de remercier celui qui leur avait sauvé la vie. Le président français était en contact permanent avec Noreen afin de savoir l'état d'esprit du jeune héros et il organisait tout tranquillement avec l'aide de tous les pays européens. En même temps, ils décidèrent de réapprovisionner le monde sorcier, mais au compte-goutte afin d'avoir la main-mise sur le Ministère de la Magie sans que quiconque puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Maintenant que Harry Potter avait retrouvé sa fortune, il devait avoir le droit de retourner dans son monde. Le Ministre de la justice contacta Fudge et lui ordonna de permettre à Harry de revenir dans le monde magique, mais Fudge lui dit :

_-_Il a été jugé et condamné à l'exil.

_-_C'est dommage, pour vous. Vous serez condamné à tous mourir de faim. Vous le direz à vos électeurs, j'espère. Bonne journée.

_-_Mais je...

_-_Bonsoir Monsieur Fudge, et bonne agonie.

Fudge regarda avec horreur le combiner téléphonique, ils allaient les laisser mourir de faim. Ils étaient perdus. Comment faire? Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le seul qui pouvait avoir l'idée était.... Mais oui, Dumbledore. Il l'aiderait à se sortir de cette panade. Il transplana devant l'école de Poudlard et découvrit avec stupéfaction tous les sorciers accompagnés de leurs affaires devant les portes closes. Fudge se faufila vers le portail et découvrit une pancarte avec écrit : « Propriété de la Famille Potter, interdiction d'entrer ». Fudge se tourna vers les sorciers et découvrit les professeurs, le directeur et les élèves assis sur leurs malles, choqués et affamés. Dumbledore murmura :

_-_Poudlard a toujours appartenu aux Potter, car c'était le manoir de Godric Gryffondor et Harry Potter est son dernier descendant. J'avais complètement oublié, pendant des siècles le Ministère avait réquisitionné l'école sans jamais payer le moindre loyer et les Potter ont oublié que cette école leur appartenaient. Mais il restait des preuves, l'acte de propriété a toujours été au nom des Potter. Comment allons-nous nous en sortir ?

_-_Les moldus nous ordonnent d'innocenter Potter et de lui permettre de revenir dans le monde magique où ils ne cesseront jamais leur embargo.

_-_C'est du chantage !

_-_Ce sont eux qui ont la nourriture. Et ils empêchent les autres pays à venir nous aider en les menaçant des mêmes représailles.

_-_Alors nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons leur obéir. Et je crains la fureur de la population, car nous allons devoir leur dire la vérité.

_-_Par Merlin, si nous ne finissons pas à Azkaban, nous aurons de la chance, soupira Fudge.

Il n'avait plus le choix. Il transplana au Ministère et ordonna de l'aide d'urgence aux habitants de Poudlard. Des aurors hâves se concentrèrent plus que d'habitude pour transplaner devant Poudlard, mais aucun n'y arriva. Ils étaient trop épuisés et leur niveau de magie était trop bas. Ils durent aller chercher des portoloins qui les amèneraient dans l'école de magie, enfin, dans l'ancienne école de magie. Quand ils furent arrivés, ils emmenèrent les élèves et les professeurs au Ministère et de là les renvoyèrent chez eux en attendant que tout se calme.

Pendant ce temps, Fudge organisa une conférence de presse urgente et invita les journalistes moldus, mais aucune agence de presse ne répondit favorablement, car le jour même était organisé une cérémonie qui rendrait à Harry les honneurs après le courage qu'il lui avait fallu pour lutter et détruire ce monstre de Voldemort. Cette cérémonie devait avoir lieu sur les Champs-Elysés. Toute la presse européenne moldue était invitée à retransmettre la cérémonie. Harry reçut une convocation officielle, mais Noreen l'intercepta et dit à Harry l'air de rien :

_-Oh ! Harry, j'ai oublié de te dire, tu es invité à Paris tout à l'heure. Alors il faudrait que tu sois bien habillé. Tu mettras le costume que je t'ai acheté !_

_-Ppffuuu ! Oui, maman._

_-Gamin !_ se moqua Noreen.

Harry lui tira la langue, puis alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla avec un superbe costume composé d'un pantalon droit noir, une chemise en lin blanc, une cravate noire et des souliers noirs vernis. Il se regarda dans la glace et se trouva vraiment beau. Il rentra dans le salon et eut un grand sourire quand il vit le regard époustouflé de Noreen. La jeune femme le regardait avec l'air d'une louve qui reluque un lapin. Harry aimait beaucoup le regard de la jeune femme sur lui, c'était comme s'il était... aimé pour lui et pour rien d'autre. Il lui fit un doux sourire puis demanda :

_-Où dois-je aller_ ?

_-Tu es attendu au parc des Buttes-Chaumonts à 14h 30_, mentit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_-Mais il est 14h00, je n'y serais jamais à l'heure._

_-Mais si, une voiture t'attend._

_-Oh! D'accord. Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?_

_-Je ne peux pas, j'attends le type d'EDF pour discuter le prix de rachat de l'électricité._

_-Bien, alors à tout à l'heure. Je te raconterai._

_-D'accord..._

Harry la salua une nouvelle fois, puis quitta la maison et vit une magnifique voiture noire qui l'attendait patiemment. Harry s'approcha et monta dans le superbe véhicule.

Non loin de là, Fudge se trouvait face à des sorciers squelettiques et épuisés. La nourriture était toujours aussi rare et avoir ou non de l'argent ne les aidait pas à en trouver. Le Ministre observa les journalistes ainsi que Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver, et dit gravement :

_-_Bonjour, si je vous ai demandé de venir à cette conférence de presse, c'est pour obéir aux gouvernements moldus. Pendant des siècles nous avons toujours cru être indépendants des moldus, mais nous avions tort, j'avais tort. Nous sommes totalement dépendants des moldus, nous nous sommes axés sur la magie et nous avons abandonné la culture des champs, les moldus nous apportaient la nourriture dont nous avions besoin pour vivre. Si la faim nous tenaille, c'est que les moldus ont appris la guerre qui nous a opposé avec Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ils ont appris le rôle que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu-et-qui-a-été-banni a joué durant ce conflit. Ils ont été outrés de la manière dont... IL a été traité et ils ont ordonné un embargo politique, économique et social sur nous... en effet, pour les moldus, IL est un héros et ils ont décidé que l'embargo ne sera levé qu'au moment où la vérité sera révélée. Alors voilà, Harry James Potter n'a jamais tué Blaise Zabini, car cet élève de Serpentard a été tué par Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom quelques secondes avant d'être tué de la main du Survivant. Si nous avons fait croire le contraire, c'était pour empêcher le survivant de devenir trop puissant ainsi que d'avoir accès à la plus grande fortune du monde magique.

Le silence fut oppressant et Fudge comprit en voyant les regards de colère et même de haine qu'il n'éviterait pas la prison. Une Rita Skeeter qui avait perdu un tiers de son poids hurla folle de rage :

_-_Vous nous avez tous condamné à mort pour de l'argent ?!

Les autres journalistes se mirent aussi à crier, crachant leur haine vers le futur-ancien ministre de la Magie. La foule devint rapidement hystérique et incontrôlable. Pour la plus grande peur de Fudge, les aurors étaient aussi furieux que les journalistes et tous pointaient leur baguette sur le ministre. Fudge ne dut son salut qu'à une fuite rapide grâce à un portoloin d'urgence qu'il transportait toujours sur lui. Dumbledore voyant qu'il avait une chance de faire retomber la vindicte populaire sur l'ancien ministre prit un air outré et s'écria d'un air aussi furieux que les autres :

_-_Ce que le ministre a fait est ignoble. Je comprends et je soutiens l'action des moldus. J'espère que ce pauvre Harry Potter sera rapidement innocenté de toute les charges qui pèsent sur ses épaules.

Toute la foule fut à cent pour cent derrière lui et demandait à corps et à cris une révision du procès de Harry Potter afin qu'ils puissent manger à leur faim. La justice se mit en place et le Magenmagot ordonna de nouvelles élections, mais après un procès contre Fudge. Il fallut cinq mois avant qu'un nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Amélia Bones, contacte les moldus pour leur faire part des changements.

Mais revenons à Harry, le jeune sorcier arriva avec la superbe voiture sur la plus belle avenue du monde et au lieu de se diriger vers le dix-neuvième arrondissement de Paris, le véhicule s'arrêta sur le rond point de l'Arc de Triomphe. Harry sortit perplexe de la voiture et vit quinze personnes l'attendre. Les chefs d'État comprirent d'après l'air totalement déconnecté de Harry qu'il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Les quinze représentants l'Europe et les pays qui avaient dû supporter la violence de Voldemort observèrent le jeune homme un peu perdu. Harry leur dit avec timidité :

_-Heu... Bonjour... je ne devais pas aller aux Buttes... heu... Chaumonts ?_

_-Aux Buttes Chaumonts ?_ demanda le président français en le regardant avec stupéfaction.

Le premier ministre anglais pouffait de rire en comprenant que Noreen avait un peu menti au jeune homme pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas s'il apprenait ce qu'il allait subir. Le président français ne voulut pas comprendre et demanda à Harry de s'approcher. Là, il vit un micro et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte que toute la ville de Paris était réuni autour du rond point et que les yeux du monde étaient pointés sur lui grâce aux caméras qui le scrutaient. Harry se retrouva donc entouré par des hommes qui tenaient le monde sorcier entre leurs mains et le président français, Daniel Poinsot, commença son discours :

_-Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Il y a un an, nous avons découvert que les sorciers existaient et que tous ce que nous pensions être des contes de fées appartenaient à notre réalité. Nous avons découvert dans le sang que tous les sorciers n'étaient pas du côté du bien car Voldemort avait l'intention de nous anéantir tous jusqu'au dernier. Mais alors que nous pensions mourir, un jeune homme courageux, sorcier comme ce monstre, s'est battu comme un lion et au risque de se faire tuer, a détruit ce tyran et nous a tous sauvé. Et alors qu'il aurait dû être traité avec respect comme le héros qu'il est, il a été trahi, spolié de sa fortune, banni et chassé comme un mal propre. Mais maintenant que cette infamie soit réparée par tous les représentants des pays européens menacés par Voldemort. C'est pour cela qu'au nom de la France et du peuple français, je vous fait chevalier de l'ordre de la légion d'honneur._

A suivre


	4. Interview, Demande et Sacrifice

Blablabla: Anglais

_Blablabla: _Français.

Chapitre 4

Interview, Demande et Sacrifice.

L'homme lui épingla la médaille, lui donna une chaude accolade. Quand le président s'écarta, il fut surpris en voyant les larmes couler le long des joues du jeune sorcier. Harry prit le président dans une étreinte étouffante et murmura :

_-Merci._

Daniel très surpris étreignit fortement le sorcier et frotta son dos afin de le calmer. Très gêné par ce qu'il avait fait, Harry s'écarta du président français et murmura d'un ton encore tremblant :

_-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je suis désolé._

_-Ce n'est pas grave. Vous aviez besoin d'aide._

Harry lui fit un doux sourire, puis le président français laissa à son homologue anglais la place. Andrew Stricken lui décerna la George Cross, ensuite ce fut le tour des autres hommes d'État. La cérémonie durant plus de deux heures puis enfin ce fut le tour à Harry de parler. Le jeune sorcier se tourna vers la foule, son torse était couvert de médailles plus prestigieuses les unes que les autres. Harry très ému s'approcha du micro et murmura la voix chevrotante de larmes contenues :

_-Merci, merci. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Vous m'avez accueilli sans rien me demander, vous m'avez ouvert les bras en vous moquant... de mon passé, de ma puissance ou de quoique ce soit d'autre...Je.... pardon.... ouhhh.... _

Harry eut un léger sourire tremblant, sécha ses larmes, puis reprit plus calmement, sa gorge pourtant serrée :

_-Je suis désolé. On vient de me demander de faire un discours, mais je n'ai rien préparé. En fait, on m'avait dis de me faire beau et de prendre la voiture qui m'amènerait aux Buttes Chaumonts. Ma f... Noreen m'a bien eu et... et je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire après tout cela. La seule chose que je pourrais dire c'est que je ne suis pas le seul qui aurait dû recevoir ces décorations. De nombreuses personnes ont combattu Voldemort et autant sont mortes pour le vaincre qu'ils soient sorciers ou non, qu'ils soient humains ou non. C'est pour cela que je dédie cette cérémonie à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont perdu la vie durant cette guerre. C'est pour moi un honneur de recevoir ces distinctions si prestigieuses, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour en être digne. Je suis un sorcier mais je n'ai pas la même mentalité que les sorciers. Ils ont peur de vous, ils pensent que vous n'avez pas évolué depuis le moyen-âge. Mais ils ont tort car j'ai vu une civilisation brillante qui tente de réparer ses erreurs même si certains ne pensent qu'au profit. C'est pour cela qu'après une longue discussion avec Noreen, j'ai décidé de rester dans votre monde et de tout faire pour aider à sauver la planète et l'avenir de nos enfants._

Tous hurlèrent de joie en entendant ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry se sentit rasséréné et continua :

-_J'ai découvert ce que les gouvernements voulaient faire pour punir les entreprises qui voulaient faire du profit sur le dos de l'environnement. C'est bien de frapper sur le porte-feuille, mais il faudrait faire en sorte que les amendes représentent un lourd pourcentage sur le chiffre d'affaire des entreprises incriminés afin de les empêcher de recommencer et de les menacer d'une autre amende au moins aussi lourde pour les empêcher de renvoyer du personnel. Ainsi les entreprises ne pourront plus jamais se moquer de l'environnement. Cela vous permettra d'utiliser cet argent pour combler votre déficit budgétaire et de permettre à votre pays de sortir du marasme et de redevenir les puissantes nations que vous avez été dans votre histoire, de retrouver la gloire d'antan. Avec Noreen, j'ai fait des recherches sur la magie et il se trouve qu'il existe un rituel ancien qui permet de purifier n'importe quel endroit, mais il ne peut être fait qu'une seule fois par millénaire. Alors souhaitez-vous que tous les êtres magiques se mettent ensemble avec moi pour purifier la planète et la libérer de la pollution humaine ?_

Tous les moldus se regardèrent, regardèrent les êtres magiques qui étaient présents et tous ensemble hurlèrent :

_-OUUUUUIIIIIIII !!!_

_-Ce rituel ne peut être fait qu'à minuit au solstice d'été. Et oui, aujourd'hui, à minuit. Si tous les êtres magiques veulent le faire, nous irons à Brocéliande, lieu gorgé de magie pure et ancienne. Mais il faudra faire votre possible pour ne pas détruire cette nouvelle chance._

_-Vous avez d'excellentes idées, Monsieur Potter_, murmura le président français.

_-Mon cher Harry, cela vous dirait de devenir conseiller et consultant pour améliorer les relations entre les êtres magiques et nous ?_ demanda le premier ministre anglais.

Harry accepta avec un immense sourire, il se retint de justesse de sauter dans tous les coins du rond point. Il était tellement heureux quand soudain, il se souvint qu'il était là pour une cérémonie et murmura :

_-J'ai plein d'autres idées, mais je viens de me rappeler que c'était une cérémonie à la mémoire de ceux qui ont péri pour leur idéal, la liberté et vaincre le mal._

Tous applaudirent le jeune sorcier qui salua la foule fière que le jeune homme veuille rester avec eux et les aider. Des sorciers parmi la foule découvrirent avec stupeur que les moldus n'avaient pas peur d'eux et ne voulaient pas les traquer et les détruire, mais les punir pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'ambassadeur du monde sorcier, Harry Potter. Maintenant que la cérémonie était terminée, la foule se dispersa tranquillement et tous rentrèrent chez eux, sauf les journalistes qui posèrent des questions aux divers hommes politiques et surtout à Harry. Les journalistes ne savaient pas comment parler à Harry et ce dernier en voyant les journalistes leur demanda :

_-Bonjour, voulez-vous me poser des questions ?_

_-Heu... oui...._

Les journalistes se regardèrent, puis l'un d'entre eux demanda :

_-Monsieur Potter, comment sont les sorciers ?_

_-Et bien, vous allez rire, mais... ils sont rétrogrades et moyenâgeux. _

_-Comment cela ?_ demanda un autre journaliste.

_-En fait, ils portent des robes et des capes comme les nobles du moyen-âge. Ils sont incapables de vivre sans magie et ils seraient encore plus perdus que des papous en plein milieu de Londres. _

Les journalistes éclatèrent de rire, ils avaient pensé que les sorciers étaient extrêmement civilisés et voilà qu'ils apprenaient que les sorciers étaient archaïques. Harry n'avait pas terminé et dit :

-_Les sorciers sont intolérants, ils se sentent supérieurs à ceux qui n'ont pas de magie et aux autres créatures magiques comme vous avez pu le voir._

_-N'importe qui peut devenir sorcier ?_

_-On ne devient pas sorcier, on naît sorcier. La magie... c'est... la magie c'est... La magie pour nous, c'est... c'est comme si vous étiez dans les bras de votre mère, aimante et douce. C'est une sensation merveilleuse._

Harry avait fermé les yeux et soudain il eut un sourire alors qu'une douce lueur l'entourait. Tous les journalistes ressentirent une sensation magnifique et magique. Un journaliste, les yeux pétillants de joie s'exclama :

_-Et vous sentez cela tout le temps ?_

_-J'aimerai bien, mais je ne ressens cela qu'au moment d'une grande tristesse quand je suis désespéré ou quand j'ai une bouffée de joie, comme maintenant, _répondit Harry en leur faisant un doux sourire.

Les journalistes le trouvaient vraiment adorable et trop mignon. Une jeune femme qui travaillait pour un journal féminin lui demanda :

_-Êtes-vous marié ?_

_-Heu... Et bien, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de chance avec les filles et les femmes. Mon premier coup de foudre s'appelait Cho Chang, mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Cedric Diggory et moi je n'étais qu'un gamin de quatorze ans. Ensuite, c'était Ginny Weasley elle était folle de moi avant même de me rencontrer, c'était la soeur de mon ex-meilleur ami. On est sortit ensemble une année et puis quand elle a découvert ce que c'était la guerre, elle m'a plaqué en disant que je tuais tout ceux que je rencontrais, c'est là que j'ai découvert qu'elle n'était avec moi que pour la gloire et la fortune. J'étais furieux et... frustré. Le lendemain a eu lieu l'ultime bataille. Je ne l'ai jamais dis à personne, mais quand j'étais face à Voldemort, ce n'est pas lui que j'ai vu, mais... Ginny._

_-Comment ?_

_-J'étais un jeune homme de dix huit ans bourré d'hormones alors... et bien... je me suis... comment dire.... en fait.... je me suis défoulé sur Voldemort, j'ai déchaîné toute ma haine, ma colère, ma frustration et mon pauvre coeur brisé sur ce pauvre mage noir. Vous savez que la seule chose qu'il a pu dire c'était « Potter, je... » Je ne lui ai même pas laissé le temps de parler que je me suis jeté sur lui et je l'ai démoli. _

Les journalistes observèrent le pauvre sorcier écarlate et tous éclatèrent de rire. Le héros du monde moldu avait visage humain, il était vraiment comme eux et cela les rassurait plus que le plus long des discours. Un journaliste demanda à Harry :

_-Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais votre parrain Sirius Black a été déclaré innocent après que Peter Pettigrow ait été capturé et exécuté par les sorciers pour meurtre._

_-Que... Sirius... Sirius aurait été libre alors ? _

_-Oui. _

_-Merci de m'avoir prévenu, c'est une excellente nouvelle. Quand ?_

_-Oh ! Le procès a eut lieu à Noël dernier. _

_-À Noël ?! J'étais en train d'arranger la cave._

Un journaliste changea totalement de sujet et demanda :

_-Vous n'êtes jamais tombés amoureux de votre mère ou d'un de vos professeurs ?_

_-Heu... non. Mes instituteurs étaient tous des hommes et mes professeurs de Poudlard étaient trop vieux. En fait, ma mère est morte quand j'avais un an, elle a été assassinée avec mon père par Voldemort et j'ai été élevé par mon oncle et ma tante qui était la soeur de ma mère._

_-Et vous n'avez jamais été amoureux de votre tante ?_

_-Ça arrive ça ?_

_-Bien sûr, quand j'étais petit, j'étais fou amoureux de ma mère, mais c'était un amour éphémère car j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour mon institutrice quand j'avais trois ans, _raconta le journaliste.

_-Oh ! Et bien cela ne m'est jamais arrivé. Ma tante m'a toujours haïe pour ce que j'étais, le fils de ma mère, alors j'ai vécu jusqu'à mes onze ans dans le placard sous l'escalier en étant traité comme un esclave. C'est quand j'ai eu onze ans et que j'ai découvert que j'étais un sorcier que j'ai eu le droit à un lit mais j'avais toujours le droit de travailler bénévolement pour eux._

Les journalistes et les hommes politiques étaient outrés et fulminaient décidant que cette odieuse famille allait payer cher ce qu'elle avait fait. L'un des journalistes l'air de rien demanda :

_-Comment s'appelaient-ils déjà ?_

_-Oh, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley_.

L'un autre voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de Harry décida de changer de sujet et demanda :

_-Maintenant que vous restez parmi nous, qu'allez-vous faire ?_

_-Et bien..._ Harry plongea sa main dans sa poche et tritura quelque chose de carré, puis continua :_ Cela va faire un an que je suis ici et je crois que je vais rester auprès de Noreen._

Tous les moldus comprirent qu'à son retour, Harry allait demander quelque chose à Noreen. Les journalistes n'eurent pas le courage de le retenir plus longtemps et l'un des journalistes salua Harry et lui dit avec un sourire :

_-Merci monsieur Potter, cela a été un véritable plaisir de vous interviewer._

_-Je vous remercie et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. _

Harry salua tout le monde, retourna dans la voiture qui le ramena chez Noreen. Il triturait encore plus ce qu'il avait dans sa poche, paniquant à l'idée de lui demander ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Quand il arriva enfin devant la maison de la jeune femme, il était blême et le chauffeur lui dit :

_-Quand j'ai demandé la main de ma femme, j'avais préparé tout un rituel et je n'ai pas été capable de le faire. En fait, j'ai bégayé pendant cinq minutes et au lieu de faire la belle demande que je voulais lui faire, je lui ai dit « épouse-moi! ». On est marié depuis vingt ans et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux._

_-Ça se voit tellement que je veux le lui demander ?_

_-Oui. Vous triturez l'écrin où se trouve la bague à chaque fois que vous pensez à la jeune femme de vos rêves._

_-Je n'ai jamais été bon pour cacher mes sentiments. Merci, merci pour tout et toutes mes félicitations pour votre vie de couple._

Le chauffeur lui fit un sourire de connivence, puis Harry prit son courage à deux mains, et pénétra dans la maison. Les voisins sortirent de leur maison, le chauffeur de sa voiture et tous tendirent l'oreille pour entendre un tonitruant :

_-OOOOUUUUUUUIIIIIIIII !!!_

Ils étaient heureux, le jeune sorcier allait enfin avoir la vie qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir. L'information fila à toute allure et tout le monde moldu apprit la bonne nouvelle mais personne du monde sorcier ne devait savoir que Harry Potter allait se marier. Ils virent tous avec bonheur les êtres magiques se diriger vers la mythique forêt de Brocéliande alors que Harry avec le rituel en poche, transplanait au coeur de la forêt. En attendant l'arrivée des autres, il fit avec les elfes un immense pentacle avec des anciennes runes de l'ancien elfique. Il avait vraiment de la chance, car les elfes qui habitaient la forêt avaient encore connaissance de cette ancienne écriture.

Quand ils eurent terminé, ils virent avec étonnement des milliers d'êtres magiques présent pour faire le rituel. Harry les salua comme ses égaux ce que jamais personne ne leur avait fait. Le pentacle était immense, il faisait la totalité de la forêt et tous les êtres présents se placèrent sur le cercle et les lignes tandis que Harry se mettait au centre afin de faire la demande et de payer le tribut. Harry avait peur, mais il fallait le faire, il le devait pour les moldus et pour tous les êtres magiques. Il expulsa tout l'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons puis quand minuit sonna, il commença le rituel dans un silence incroyable :

_-_J'en appelle à l'Ondine maîtresse des eaux et gardienne des portes du royaume du nord, écoute notre prière, apparaît sur terre et montre ta puissance.

Tous les êtres magiques virent avec stupéfaction une pluie bleue tomber sans pour autant les tremper alors que le chant d'une sirène retentissait dans le silence. Harry continua à parler :

_-_J'en appelle au Phénix maître du feu et gardien des portes du royaume du sud, écoute notre prière, apparaît sur terre et montre ta puissance.

Après la pluie bleue, ce fut une pluie de feu qui tomba du ciel sans pour autant déclencher des incendies infernaux et le silence fut brisé par le chant merveilleux d'un phénix. Personne ne le savait, mais une caméra était braquée sur ce qui se passait et les moldus étaient les témoins indirectes de cette cérémonie. Harry continua le rituel en ressentant une puissance incroyable venir vers lui :

_-_J'en appelle au Dragon maître de l'air et gardien des portes du royaume de l'est, écoute notre prière, apparaît sur terre et montre ta puissance.

Un vent violent surgit en rugissant de nul part et fit tournoyer la pluie de feu et d'eau créant ainsi un dôme de toute beauté dont Harry était le centre. Les moldus commençaient à avoir peur, et si le prix à payer était la mort du jeune sorcier ? C'était impensable, il ne pouvait se sacrifier pour eux, sans le savoir, tous se concentrèrent et se mêlèrent mentalement au rituel que Harry continuait :

_-_J'en appelle à la Licorne maîtresse de la terre et gardienne des portes du royaume de l'ouest, écoute notre prière, apparaît sur terre et montre ta puissance.

Tous entendirent un hennissement puissant, puis les lignes du pentacle s'illuminèrent violemment le fermant et empêchant quiconque se trouvant au centre de s'enfuir. Tous comprirent avec horreur que Harry avait bien l'intention de se sacrifier ou de sacrifier sa magie le rendant aussi faible qu'un moldu. Le jeune homme se mit à genoux, tendant humblement ses mains vers le ciel et dit :

_-_Par le feu, par l'air, par l'eau et par la terre nous t'implorons Ô magie pure et puissante, maîtresse de toutes choses, mère de toutes vies, de rendre à la terre sa pureté originelle. Je te donne en sacrifice ce qui fait de moi un sorcier !

Une ombre lumineuse apparut et ne fit pas attention à un journaliste anglais qui se jeta sur la barrière et frappa dessus en hurlant :

_-_NON !!! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te sacrifier pour nous ! Tu te dois à ta femme pas à nous !

A suivre


	5. Bonheur, Malheur et Résurrection

Blablabla: Anglais

_Blablabla: _Français.

Chapitre 5

Bonheur, Malheur et Résurrection

L'ombre se tourna vers l'humain et dit avec douceur :

_-_**Ce jeune homme a raison. Ce n'est pas à toi de te sacrifier. De plus, le sacrifice a déjà eu lieu. Les hommes m'ont offert leur vie et leur âme de plein gré. J'ai fais mon choix et le terrorisme n'a plus de mise dans le monde. Ceux qui le prônaient viennent de perdre la vie, permettant au monde de vivre en sécurité. Ceux qui prônaient le totalitarisme viennent de perdre la vie, permettant au monde de vivre dans la paix. Ceux qui étaient mourants et qui n'avaient aucune chance de survivre se sont endormis pour un éternel sommeil, permettant au monde de prendre son chemin. Maintenant vivez et faites votre possible pour que personne n'ait à refaire ce rituel.**

Il y eut une immense lumière et des millions de personnes disparurent ne faisant plus qu'un avec la magie ce qui permit de donner assez de puissance pour détruire la pollution et rajeunir la terre, l'univers et rendre à la nature sa pureté. Des espèces disparues à cause de l'homme réapparurent d'un coup, des forêts disparues réapparurent détruisant ce que les hommes avaient fait. Un nouveau monde commençait où l'argent n'était plus le moteur de son avancée.

A Brocéliande, un des journalistes traversa le pentacle en courant, la peur au ventre, et rejoignit Harry qui était évanoui. Avec l'aide de son cameraman qui avait laissé tomber sa caméra, il l'amena dans sa camionnette, puis tous les deux repartirent pour l'hôpital le plus proche afin de faire examiner le jeune sorcier. La voiture quitta la forêt et pourtant tous virent la caméra se soulever et tous les moldus virent la Magie, tous pleurèrent de bonheur en la voyant, elle était tellement belle. Tous sans le savoir firent le même serment, protéger la Magie et tous les êtres magiques. La Magie en pleura de joie, ses petits avaient changé, ils étaient devenus bons, ils étaient devenus ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu qu'ils soient. Tous les moldus ressentirent une douce caresse, comme une étreinte et comprirent que c'était la Magie qui les remerciait. La fierté se lisait dans leurs yeux. Ils étaient fiers d'eux, ils avaient écouté leur cœur et ils en avaient été plus que récompensés. Mais bientôt la caméra redescendit et ce fut un être magique, un elfe qui prit la caméra et murmura :

_-Que fait-on de cela ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. On peut peut-être leur rendre, ça doit coûter cher et ils risquent des problèmes._

Les autres êtres magiques repartirent très étonnés par le sacrifice des non-sorciers. Un centaure prit la caméra pour l'amener à un village pas loin et sans savoir qu'il était toujours en direct, il se mit à fredonner un chant qui enchanta certains moldus. Quand le pauvre centaure arriva dans le village, il vit un hélicoptère se poser, un homme en sortir et se jeter sur lui pour lui faire des propositions afin d'enregistrer un disque. Le pauvre dut avoir l'aide de tout le village pour comprendre ce que voulait dire l'homme. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il repartit dans la forêt et ramena son clan qui discuta sérieusement avec le producteur, toujours sous l'œil de la caméra. La chaîne à qui appartenait l'appareil, était ravie, l'audience avait littéralement explosé. Les centaures et le producteur arrivèrent rapidement à un accord et tous repartirent heureux.

Quand Harry se réveilla, trois jours plus tard, il se ratatina sur lui-même en voyant la tête de Noreen, la jeune femme avait l'air d'être prête à lui démonter la tête. Elle hurla pendant vingt minutes, le houspillant sans gêne, lui reprochant d'avoir mis sa vie en jeu pour rien et d'avoir osé tenter de sacrifier sa magie. Quand elle se sentit plus calme, elle alla voir le médecin, signa l'autorisation de sortie, puis tous les deux quittèrent l'hôpital pour repartir vers leur maison. Pour la première fois, ils dormirent ensemble, mais Harry voulait ne coucher avec Noreen que le jour de leur mariage, ce que la jeune femme accepta bien qu'elle ait perdu son pucelage depuis longtemps.

Deux semaines plus tard, dans le monde sorcier, les choses avaient bigrement changé, les moldus avaient décidé de rouvrir les marchés, mais la nourriture était donnée au compte goutte et c'est à ce moment que les trois familles voleuses découvrirent la perte de leur larcin. Les plus furieux étaient les Malefoy qui étaient passés de immensément riche à plus vraiment riche. Lucius Malefoy insultait les moldus pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais bon, il avait un autre compte sous un autre nom et il avait bien vérifié et cet argent n'avait pas été touché. Il avait ouvert ce compte quelques jours après la disparition de Potter et y avait mis toute la fortune des Malefoy sentant qu'il avait intérêt de le faire s'il ne voulait pas devenir encore plus pauvre que les Weasley au cas où Potter arrivait à reprendre toute sa fortune. Les Weasley étaient encore plus pauvre qu'auparavant, ils n'avaient plus rien et pour avoir de la nourriture, il fallait payer. Tout ce qu'ils avaient c'était des poules et des choux que Molly faisait pousser. Comment faire pour ne pas mourir de faim ? Arthur eut une idée et alla voir sa petite Ginny. La jeune fille avait perdu énormément de poids comme tout le monde. Le pire c'était Molly qui avait l'air de s'être dégonflée. Les seules qui n'avaient pas rien c'était Bill, Charlie et les jumeaux car ils n'étaient pas en Angleterre quand tout cela était arrivé et ils avaient été dégoûté de la manière dont leur parents avaient traité Harry. D'ailleurs, les quatre sorciers avaient abandonné le nom de Weasley qui portait la honte et l'opprobre.

Arthur alla voir donc sa fille et lui demanda :

_-_Ma chérie, nous n'avons plus une seule noise, c'est pour cela que tu vas séduire Potter et l'épouser, ainsi nous aurons à nouveau accès à sa fortune.

_-_Oui papa.

_-_Bien, je vais aller à la banque afin de savoir ce qu'il en est.

Le roux transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse et il vit avec colère des sorciers sortir d'un magasin avec des sacs remplis de nourriture. Il sentait son estomac hurler en voyant une petite fille croquer dans une belle pomme rouge. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers le bâtiment blanc. Il alla voir l'un des gobelins et lui demanda :

_-_Je m'inquiète énormément pour Harry Potter, avez-vous eu des nouvelles?

_-_Depuis que ses différents comptes ont été fermés, aucune.

_-_Fermés ?!

_-_En effet, d'après ce qu'on a compris, Monsieur Potter n'a pas l'intention de revenir dans le monde magique.

_-_Mais... et Poudlard?

_-_Il ne rouvrira ses portes que si Monsieur Potter le décide.

_-_Mais c'est une catastrophe. Sait-on où se trouve Monsieur Potter?

_-_Seuls les moldus savent où il se trouve. Ils ne diront son emplacement qu'après que le nom de Harry Potter soit blanchit et pas avant. C'est là aussi qu'ils cesseront définitivement l'embargo.

_-_Quand aura lieu le procès ?

_-_Pas avant que l'accusé ne soit pas présent.

_-_Mais c'est n'importe quoi.

_-_Telle est la justice des sorciers. Bien si vous n'avez pas d'autres choses à demander, vous pouvez partir, car nous avons autre chose à faire.

Arthur Weasley repartit de Gringotts avec un air totalement stupéfait sur les traits de son visage. Quand il retourna au Terrier, il vit sa fille en train de chercher un plan pour séduire Harry.

Dans le monde moldu, Harry parla à Noreen de sa vie et sanglota lourdement en lui racontant la mort de son parrain Sirius. Il pleura une bonne partie de la nuit, puis s'endormit profondément alors que Noreen remerciait l'existence des barbies tuent rick (héhéhé). Quand elle fut sûr que son futur époux avait rejoint le royaume des rêves, elle contacta son frère qui se mit en relation avec le premier ministre et lui expliqua les choses, à savoir est-il possible de sortir un homme de derrière le voile ? Le ministre qui avait déjà contacté auparavant le ministère de la magie au sujet de la même histoire, rappela de nouveau les sorciers, mais personne ne savait si cela était possible. La jeune femme était vraiment désolée, Harry n'aurait jamais la chance de revoir son parrain. Cependant, cette tristesse s'effaça rapidement quand Fumseck ramena un cadeau d'une pièce mystérieuse et interdite du ministère de la magie. Noreen était en train de discuter avec son frère quand le magnifique phénix arriva avec un homme maigre aux longs cheveux noirs. La jeune femme raccrocha au nez de son frère et se précipita vers le corps, pour découvrir que le cadavre était encore en vie. Fumseck chanta joyeusement, puis se posa sur la poitrine de l'homme, lui ouvrit la bouche de son bec et pleura faisant en sorte que ses larmes tombent dans sa gorge. L'homme ouvrit un instant les yeux, de beaux yeux gris, et ne murmura qu'un mot :

_-_Harry !

Immédiatement après, il retomba dans les pommes et Noreen demanda à Fumseck d'amener l'homme dans la chambre d'ami et de ne pas prévenir Harry afin de lui faire une belle surprise. L'oiseau rouge chanta joyeusement et disparut avec son fardeau tandis que la jeune femme faisait une soupe chaude, épaisse et nutritive pour le cadavre qui allait avoir besoin de toutes ses forces pour renaître. Elle amena la soupe dans la pièce et sursauta quand Fumseck se mit à pleurer dedans. Elle vit de grosses larmes grises tomber dans le liquide chaud puis quand Fumseck fut satisfait, il se percha sur l'armoire et observa avec curiosité ce qui allait se passer. Noreen donna la soupe à l'homme, lui massant la gorge pour permettre au liquide de tomber dans l'estomac du cadavre vivant. Quand elle eut terminé de le faire manger, elle reposa l'assiette et sursauta violemment quand en se redressant, elle vit que le cadavre la regardait avec méfiance. Noreen lui fit un doux sourire et le borda, puis murmura :

_-Vous devriez vous reposer._

L'homme la regarda avec curiosité, il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre et Noreen se dit qu'il était peut-être anglais, alors elle lui dit dans la langue de Shakespeare :

_-_Vous êtes encore faible, vous devriez vous reposer.

_-_Qui... qui êtes vous ? demanda l'homme faiblement.

_-_Je me nomme Noreen McNamara, vous vous trouvez chez moi, à Levallois, en France.

_-_Merci.

_-_Avant de vous endormir, comment vous appelez-vous ?

_-_Je m'appelle Sirius Black.

Noreen eut un immense sourire et murmura :

_-_Mon ami, il y en a un qui va être fou de joie en vous voyant. Bien reposez-vous, revenir d'entre les morts, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

_-_Merci.

Sirius se rendormit comme un bébé et ne vit pas la jeune femme quitter la pièce en bondissant de joie et en emportant Fumseck pour l'embrasser heureuse comme jamais. L'oiseau chanta toute la matinée et même toute la journée remontant le moral de Noreen, de Harry, de Sirius et de tout le quartier. La jeune femme apporta les repas à Sirius, l'engraissant avec l'aide de Fumseck qui pleurait continuellement dans la soupe ou le repas de l'ancien prisonnier et nouvel homme libre. Il fallut trois jours à Sirius pour être assez en forme pour se lever. Noreen avait interdit à Harry d'aller dans cette chambre, lui racontant des cracks de la taille d'un géant. Harry haussait des épaules et repartait en se demandant ce que cachait la jeune femme. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour en apprendre plus, car il devait transplaner à Bruxelles pour faire son travail qu'il adorait. Quand Sirius fut prêt, Noreen lui apporta des vêtements et le fit s'asseoir dans un fauteuil qu'elle tourna vers la porte et tous les deux attendirent l'arrivée du principal intéressé.

Harry avait travaillé toute la journée à Bruxelles terminant d'expliquer aux parlementaires ce qu'était le monde magique, les liens qui existaient entre les différentes sociétés et surtout les effet pervers de l'intolérance prônée par le ministère de la magie. Les parlementaires expliquèrent alors à Harry de contacter tous les êtres magiques afin de mettre en place une assemblée regroupant un membre de chaque espèce qu'ils soient ou non doté de la parole et qu'ils élisent un représentant autre que Harry qui les représenterait dans les différents parlements. Il devrait le faire le plus vite possible. Harry accepta courageusement, puis après avoir salué tout le monde transplana chez les géants et leur expliqua ce que voulait faire les moldus. Les géants acceptèrent et même contactèrent les autres clans qui, bien que moins présent, acceptèrent. Ensuite, Harry alla voir les vampires qui acceptèrent, puis les loups-garous, les vélanes et toutes les espèces magiques. Il était minuit quand il rentra chez lui et était totalement épuisé. Il entra dans le salon sans voir le regard de tueur de Noreen qui s'était inquiétée de son retard. Harry quand il vit la lumière dit :

_-Je suis vraiment désolé mon amour, mais on m'a demandé de mettre en place une assemblée de tous les êtres magiques afin qu'ils aient le droit à la parole. Alors j'ai transplané dans toute l'Europe et encore, je n'ai pas terminé. Je suis mort._

_-_Mamour, je ne voudrais pas dire, mais on a un invité qui t'a attendu toute la journée.

_-_Pourquoi parles-tu anglais ?

_-_Parce qu'il est anglais. Entre et tu comprendras.

Harry pénétra dans le salon et laissa tomber sa mallette quand il vit son parrain assis sur le fauteuil. Harry s'approcha lentement, puis piqua un sprint et se jeta dans les bras de Sirius qui s'était levé. L'homme serra le fils de son meilleur ami contre lui, puis ils s'écartèrent et Harry lui colla une magnifique beigne en hurlant :

_-_Ça c'est pour m'avoir abandonné.

Après le coup de poing, Harry se jeta de nouveau dans les bras de Sirius et murmura :

_-_Tu m'as manqué Sirius.

_-_Toi aussi, Harry.

Noreen regarda avec émotion les deux hommes se retrouver, puis elle alla dans la cuisine afin de préparer un bon gueuleton et de les laisser parler entre eux. Harry alla sur l'un des fauteuils en face de Sirius, puis lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé depuis sa disparition. Sirius était fou de rage, comment Remus avait osé laisser son filleul se faire détruire et chasser par les autres. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais il fut heureux de ce que les moldus avaient fait et surtout le fait qu'il était libre et qu'il n'avait plus à fuir. Enfin, tant qu'il ne mettrait pas les pieds en Angleterre. Il allait pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, il allait pouvoir sortir sans risque, il ne serait plus honteux de son nom. Quand Noreen arriva avec le repas, Harry embrassa la jeune femme et dit à Sirius :

_-_Sirius, je voudrais te présenter ma future femme, nous allons nous marier.

_-_Quand ?!

_-_Et bien en fait, on a pas encore posé une date, parce qu'on a trop de travail pour l'instant. Mais je pense que bientôt ça devrait être bon. Oh! Il va falloir prévenir que tu es en vie, grâce à Fumseck.

_-_Fumseck ?!

_-_Oui, il est parti avec moi. C'est le seul qui ne m'ait jamais abandonné. Hein, mon beau Fumsy !

Le phénix chanta joyeusement et se posa sur l'épaule de Harry. Sirius cajola l'oiseau, heureux qu'il ait si bien aidé son filleul. Tous les trois allèrent manger, une place étant faite pour Fumseck, mais ce dernier s'étant baffré de boule de pâte, il alla digérer dans le canapé. Les trois autres discutèrent tranquillement, Sirius les félicitant pour leurs fiançailles. Quand ils eurent bien mangé, ils allèrent tous se coucher car ils avaient une lourde journée le lendemain. Il avait été décidé que Noreen amènerait Sirius à la mairie pendant que Harry irait travailler.

Il fallut deux mois à Harry pour contacter tous les êtres magiques et un autre bon mois pour que les êtres magiques désignent un représentant commun. Comme l'avait imaginé les parlementaires moldus, les êtres magiques avaient voulu désigner Harry, mais ne pouvant pas, ils choisirent un vampire et ainsi commença la nouvelle politique où les êtres magiques avaient droit à la parole. Pendant ce temps, Sirius réapparut et eut le choix, vivre parmi les moldus ou les sorciers. L'ancien prisonnier décida d'imiter Harry et de vivre parmi les moldus. Il eut des cours de rattrapage sur les civilisations moldus, puis choisi la justice comme métier. Et après des études de magistrat, devint juge d'instruction. Grâce à la magie, il apprit en trois mois tout ce qu'il devait faire en trois ans et passa ses concours haut la main afin de devenir juge d'instruction. Étant un héros de guerre, personne ne lui tira dans les pattes, il était respecté pour ce qu'il avait fait et les souffrances qu'il avait subit. C'est au cours d'une instruction, qu'il rencontra la femme de sa vie. Elle s'appelait Viviane Paimpont. Quand il la vit, il eut le coup de foudre. La jeune femme était avocate dans l'affaire qui le concernait et il dut attendre la fin de l'instruction pour la draguer afin qu'il n'y ait pas conflit d'intérêt.

Leur amour à tous les quatre faisaient plaisir à voir et les deux couples décidèrent de se marier en même temps. Harry serait le témoin de Sirius, Noreen celle de Viviane et réciproquement. La date du mariage fut posé, le 20 novembre, car ils voulaient être mariés avant Noël afin de passer cette journée entre eux après leur nuit de noce qui se passerait à Mayotte, petite île française au large de Madagascar. Les deux couples avaient demandé de l'aide au frère de Noreen qui déclencha les hostilités. Il lança un appel à l'aide pour faire le plus beau mariage du siècle sans que les sorciers le sachent. Les êtres magiques lancèrent des sorts afin que seuls les moldus puissent être mis au courant. La cérémonie commencerait par un mariage civil qui serait célébré par le maire de Paris à l'Hôtel de ville, ensuite, descente des rives de la Seine, traversé du Pont Neuf, puis remonter les berges de l'île de la cité afin que le convoie s'arrête sur le parvis de Notre Dame où aurait lieu le mariage religieux, bien que les mariages n'étaient plus célébrés depuis que la cathédrale n'était plus une paroisse. Les elfes des bois, et pleins d'autres créatures magiques restaurèrent entièrement la Cathédrale qui redevint le joyau de Paris.

A suivre


	6. Mariages, fêtes et Maraudeurs

Chapitre 6

Mariages, fêtes et Maraudeurs

Blablabla: Anglais

_Blablabla: _Français.

La presse se faisait une joie de relayer l'information, mais sans rien dire des préparatifs afin que les quatre amoureux en aient la surprise. Tout était prêt, toute l'Europe avait hâte de voir le mariage encore plus attendu que celui du Prince Charles et de Lady Diana. Quand le jour tant attendu arriva, une foule incroyablement nombreuse attendait l'arrivée des deux couples. Les deux femmes se parlaient avec nervosité, en étant dans une autre voiture, car elles avaient décidé que les hommes ne devaient pas les voir avant la cérémonie. Le cortège se composait d'une vingtaine de motards de la police et de la gendarmerie, d'une Duesenberg de 1935 dans laquelle se trouvait les futurs mariés aussi voir plus nerveux que leurs futures femmes, ensuite, une Dion-Bouton de 1914 où papotaient les femmes dans leurs magnifiques robes blanches, ensuite venait les officiels et tout ce petit beau monde roulait au pas dans un silence incroyable brisé seulement par les flash des appareils photo.

Les deux couples pénétrèrent en même temps dans la salle où aurait lieu la cérémonie civile. Les quatre amoureux écoutèrent le maire avec attention et au bout d'une demi-heure, Noreen McNamara devint devant la loi Noreen Potter et Viviane Paimpont devint Viviane Black. Les deux couples s'embrassèrent joyeusement et signèrent les registres enregistrant leur union. Ils sortirent tous les quatre de l'Hôtel de Ville, puis entrèrent dans les voitures comme à l'aller, les femmes ensembles et les hommes dans l'autre voiture. Le cortège avança doucement à travers les rues bondées quand la voiture fut stoppée par un petite garçon qui échappa à ses parents et se jeta presque sous les roues de la magnifique voiture. Harry qui avait tout vu, sortit précipitamment de la voiture et vit que le garçonnet n'avait rien. Il le releva, épousseta ses habits du dimanche, puis l'amena avec douceur à ses parents qui avaient eu la peur de leur vie. Quand Harry revint vers la voiture, il vit une petite fille d'à peu près quatre ans qui l'attendait. La fillette lui dit, alors que sa voix résonnait clair dans le silence :

_-Tu as sauvé mon papa et ma maman. Alors tient !_

Elle lui tendit un ours en peluche noirci par des sortilèges et presque en morceaux. Harry s'agenouilla devant l'enfant et répondit :

_-C'est pour moi ?_

_-Oui, y s'appelle Doudou. C'est les méchants qui l'ont cassé._

Harry enlaça tendrement la fillette et prit l'ours dans ses mains. Avec un sourire, il passa sa main sur le jouet et l'ours en peluche reprit sa beauté d'antan. Il était redevenu blanc, ses pattes étaient à nouveau accrochées à son corps et il avait ses deux yeux.

_-Je te remercie, c'est un beau cadeau, mais je te confie Doudou. Il est encore très affaibli et je n'aurai jamais le temps de m'en occuper, et puis je ne le connais pas. Et Doudou, il te suit depuis ta naissance, il va être triste sans toi, tu ne crois pas ?_

_-Oui, merci Harry._

_-C'est à moi de te remercier. Tes parents peuvent être fiers de toi. Va les retrouver et fêter la guérison de Doudou._

La fillette embrassa Harry sur la joue, l'étrangla une deuxième fois, puis se précipita vers ses parents pour leur montrer la renaissance de son meilleur ami. Les parents de l'enfant lancèrent un regard de reconnaissance vers le sorcier et la jeune mère s'approcha de Harry qui se releva et le serra contre elle. Ensuite, elle lui embrassa la joue gauche :

_-Ça, c'est pour avoir sauvé ma fille._

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue droite :

_-Ça c'est pour avoir sauvé ma famille._

Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche en disant :

_-Et ça, c'est pour avoir sauvé le monde._

Quand elle s'écarta, Harry était écarlate. Sirius qui était sorti de la voiture s'exclama :

_-Et bien, maintenant je sais quoi faire pour avoir toutes les filles de Paris. _

_-Ah oui et quoi ?_

_-Je sauve le monde !_

Les moldus et même leurs futures femmes éclatèrent de rire devant la blague de l'ancien prisonnier. Les deux sorciers étaient vraiment aimés des moldus, ils étaient honnêtes, chaleureux, doux avec les enfants enfin pour Harry et blagueur, pour Sirius. S'ils n'étaient pas en instance de mariage, ils auraient eu beaucoup de demande. Les deux hommes saluèrent une nouvelle fois la foule, puis pénétrèrent de nouveau dans la voiture et le cortège repartit sous les cris de joie et les coups de klaxon des voitures bloquées dans les rues adjacentes. Des parisiens de leur balcon lancèrent des confettis et même tirèrent des petits feux d'artifices. Harry et Sirius regardaient ça avec émotion. Ils étaient totalement acceptés par les moldus ce que les sorciers n'avaient jamais fait.

Enfin, le cortège s'arrêta sur le parvis de Notre-Dame. Les deux hommes sortirent en premier de la voiture et observèrent avec stupéfaction la cathédrale. Le bâtiment saint n'avait besoin d'aucune fioriture pour être magnifique. La lumière du soleil tapait la superbe façade et l'embellissait naturellement. Harry sursauta violemment quand un petit garçon lui attrapa la main et l'emmena vers le portail. Sirius rigola doucement et suivit le petit groupe jusqu'au cœur de la nef devant le prêtre qui célébrerai la cérémonie. Harry et Sirius étaient aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre. Ils étaient déjà mariés devant les hommes, mais là, ils se sentaient tellement petits face à la magnificence des lieux. Tous les deux se regardèrent tremblant et ils sentirent leurs yeux s'humidifier quand ils virent leurs deux femmes arrivées aux bras de leur père respectif.

La cérémonie fut magnifique et l'amour faisait comme une aura autour des deux couples. Le silence n'était brisé que par la musique sacrée que jouaient les grandes orgues. Quand ils sortirent de la cathédrale, les cloches sonnèrent à toute volée suivit rapidement par toutes les cloches non pas du pays, mais bien du monde moldu. Le Monde célébrait la victoire de Harry Potter. Les deux couples riaient et s'embrassaient sous la pluie de confettis, de pétales de fleurs et de grains de riz. Quand les photos furent prises, Harry vit un journaliste qui commentait le mariage du siècle. Harry eut une idée. Il embrassa langoureusement son amour, puis rejoignit le journaliste. L'homme observa le puissant sorcier qui lui demanda gentiment :

_-Puis-je vous emprunter votre micro s'il vous plaît ?_

_-Bien sûr, monsieur Potter._

_-Merci._

Harry se tourna vers la caméra qui tournait et dit :

_-C'est la première fois que je parle à la caméra alors pardonnez-moi si j'ai l'air un peu hésitant. Quoique vous disiez tous, je suis et serais toujours votre débiteur. Vous m'avez accueilli et je ne sais toujours pas comment vous remerciez. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous m'avez permis d'avoir une véritable vie avec un avenir heureux et une femme que j'adore. _

Le journaliste et le cameraman pleuraient doucement, heureux d'avoir pensé à quelqu'un d'autre une fois dans leur vie, d'avoir été tolérant et généreux et voilà qu'ils en avaient été récompensés deux fois. Harry continua doucement :

_-Voilà, les noces auront lieu au Bois de Vincennes, vous êtes tous, qui que vous soyez, invités. Nous vous y attendons tous. A tout à l'heure._

Harry rendit le micro au journaliste et rejoignit son épouse, Sirius et Viviane. Après un dernier baiser à son épouse, ils montèrent en voiture. Sirius et sa femme allèrent dans la Dion-Bouton et Harry et son épouse dans la Duesenberg. Les voitures roulèrent au pas et aucun des deux couples ne remarqua que le cortège était devenu beaucoup plus important. Les gens fonçaient chez eux, préparaient des salades ou amenaient les repas qu'ils avaient préparé et tous allèrent au Bois de Vincennes. Le Parc fut assailli, mais il n'y eut aucun problème. La joie et le bonheur pouvaient se ressentir dans tous les cœurs. La fête fut glorieuse et très amusante avec les deux sorciers qui se couraient après sous leur forme animal. Et oui, Harry Potter était animagus et si Sirius se transformait en chien, Harry se transformait en chat.... de trois cent kilos, tigré aux doux yeux verts. Harry s'amusa à transporter des enfants sur son dos, faisant la joie de ces petits monstres. Si Sirius et Harry quittèrent la Noce assez tôt, la fête continua une bonne semaine, les moldus et les êtres magiques fêtant joyeusement la paix et les traités qui les liaient.

Les deux couples filèrent chez eux, se changèrent, prirent une bonne douche, puis réussirent à prendre leur avion qui les amènerait au soleil. Deux semaines de vacances où ils s'amusèrent tous comme des fous. Ils visitèrent l'île, découvrirent une culture totalement différente et des gens avec le cœur sur la main malgré leur peu de richesse. Malheureusement, le temps passe vite et leurs vacances arrivèrent à leur terme. Les quatre amoureux saluèrent une dernière fois la magnifique île de l'océan Indien et prirent l'avion qui les ramenèrent en France.

Ils étaient assez excités à l'idée de reprendre leur travail et de commencer leur vie maritale. Sirius et Viviane qui habitaient dans un petit appartement, décidèrent de déménager et recherchèrent un nouvel endroit où vivre. Harry et Noreen les invitèrent à s'installer au deuxième étage tandis qu'eux étaient installés dans l'immense grenier qui avait été transformé en un magnifique loft. Les deux couples pourraient ainsi vivre ensemble et élever leurs enfants ensemble. Avoir une grande famille, ce que Sirius et Harry avaient toujours voulu avoir. Le couple s'installa joyeusement dans la superbe maison et ils achetèrent l'appartement afin que leurs enfants n'aient aucun problème plus tard.

Les fêtes de Noël s'approchaient rapidement, en fait, ils étaient à une semaine des vacances. Alors qu'ils devaient normalement travailler, les deux hommes filèrent acheter leurs cadeaux de Noël, puis rentrèrent chez eux et préparèrent la maison. Harry fit neiger dans toute la maison, des stalactites tombaient des escaliers couverts de glaces et des petites fées voletaient dans toute la maison et jouaient avec les décorations moldus de leurs épouses tandis que dans les cheminées flambaient des feux magiques où les flammes étaient en fait des femmes qui dansaient joyeusement. Sirius, lui, transforma les pièces en champs de neige délimitées par des futaies. Les meubles étaient posés ça et là, donnant l'air d'être mis n'importe comment. Malgré l'aspect glacial de leur œuvre, il faisait chaud et la neige ne fondait pas.

Quand Noreen et Viviane rentrèrent, elles eurent la même réaction :

_-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!_

Elles se tournèrent dans un parfait ensemble vers leurs maris qui les regardaient avec une joie enfantine ne se doutant pas qu'elles voulaient les noyer dans la neige qu'elles pensaient être réelle. Cependant, quand elles suivirent les deux hommes, elles découvrirent que la neige était tiède et que le sol avait la même texture qu'un épais tapis moelleux et chaud. Maintenant qu'elles furent rassurées, elles furent ravies de l'initiative de leurs hommes. La semaine passa vite et le travail était moins dur, car les choses étaient de plus en plus facile depuis l'acceptation des êtres magiques à l'O.N.U. Ce fut le plus beau Noël de sa vie pour Harry, et Sirius se sentait aussi heureux qu'au dernier Noël qu'il avait fêté avec James et Lily. Le bonheur était accentué par les chants joyeux de Fumseck. Pour s'amuser un peu plus, Sirius se transforma en chien et fit le fou sous les rires des trois autres. Il se jeta brusquement sur Harry et se mit à le lécher, seulement, il cessa de faire le cabot quand Harry se transforma en tigre, se jeta sur le chien et le lécha avec frénésie de sa langue râpeuse. Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire, puis Noreen s'exclama :

_-Depuis le temps que je voulais une peau de tigre._

_-Et moi un pull en poils de chien_, rétorqua Viviane.

Harry et Sirius les regardèrent avec horreur, puis Sirius lança sa femme un regard de chien battu, ce qui ne fonctionna pas avec un tigre de trois cent kilos. Noreen se blottit contre son tigre de mari qui lui lécha le visage en ronronnant tendrement. Sirius fit la fête à sa femme en lui léchant le visage avec frénésie. Les deux femmes soupirèrent de joie. Dieu qu'elles aimaient leurs époux. Maris qui reprirent forme humaine et les serrèrent contre eux. Quand minuit sonna, ils allèrent ouvrir leurs cadeaux qui se trouvaient sous le sapin. Le premier à avoir des cadeaux fut Fumseck. Le phénix découvrit des boîtes de Werther's Original de la part de Viviane, une grosse boîte de quality street de la part de Noreen, un perchoir énorme fabriqué par Harry et une fontaine d'intérieur où il pourrait prendre des bains de la part de Sirius. Le phénix en pleura de joie et remercia ses amis... sa famille avec des chants vibrants de bonheur avant de se jeter sur les bonbons.

Ensuite, ce fut à Noreen d'ouvrir ses paquets. Son Harry lui offrit une magnifique parure qui avait fait baver la jeune femme durant l'une de leurs promenades et que Harry avait acheté. Elle reçut de Sirius un livre d'un auteur qu'elle adorait, Stephen King :

_-Cujo ! Je ne l'avais pas. Oh! Merci. Je t'adore Sirius._

_-Ah ! Je savais que tu étais folle de moi,_ pavoisa Sirius.

_-Malheureusement mon cher Sirius, ma Noreen est folle de mon corps_, répliqua Harry en embrassa sa femme sur le nez._ Et puis, au moins, je ne sens pas le chien mouillé quand je prends une douche, Padfoot !_

Noreen et Viviane pouffèrent de rire devant les gamineries de leurs maris. Sirius s'exclama :

_-Môssieur Padfoot voudrait rappeler à Môssieur Pronglet qu'il a vu ses petites fesses roses ! Tu as encore du lait sur le nez, Pronglet !_

Harry regarda son parrain avec l'amour d'un fils pour son père, car Sirius était le père qu'il n'avait jamais eut. Harry ne se retenant pas se jeta dans les bras de son parrain et lui dit :

_-Je t'aime Sirius._

_-Je t'aime aussi Pronglet,_ murmura Sirius avec les larmes aux yeux.

Viviane calma les choses en tendant un paquet à Noreen en disant :

_-Tiens, voilà mon cadeau, parce qu'avec ces deux pleureuses, on en a encore pour trois jours._

_-Hey !_ s'indignèrent Harry et Sirius dans un parfait ensemble.

La jeune femme leur tira la langue tandis que Noreen ouvrait son cadeau et découvrit un magnifique chaton, femelle, tout blanc avec une tâche noire sur l'œil. Elle avait décidé de l'appeler, Hématome mais la surnomma Emma. Après ces magnifiques cadeaux, elle embrassa tout le monde y comprit Fumseck qui daigna sortir le bec de ses bonbons.

Après Noreen, ce fut Viviane qui ouvrit ses cadeaux. Elle reçut de son époux un magnifique masque vénitien, de même que de la part de Noreen. Cependant, elle reçut une machine à pain de la part de Harry qui savait qu'elle n'avait jamais le temps d'acheter une baguette et elle détestait le pain de la boulangerie du coin. Toute contente, elle embrassa tout le monde, puis se fut le tour des hommes d'ouvrir leurs présents. Avec un sourire, Sirius lança :

_-Après les femmes, les enfants._

Harry lança un regard noir vers son parrain, puis lui tira la langue et ouvrit le premier paquet qui lui avait été offert par sa femme. Il découvrit une mallette en cuir avec des chaussures assorties et le costumes qui allait avec. Il pouffa de rire car sa Noreen s'était souvent plainte de l'horreur de malette qu'il avait et qu'il avait dû trouver dans une poubelle du quartier. Dans le deuxième paquet offert par Sirius, il découvrit une chouette, une chouette blanche qui battait des ailes en hululant comme une folle. Harry la reconnut instantanément, ouvrit la cage avec empressement et serra sa chouette contre lui en pleurant de joie :

_-_Hedwige ! Oh Hedwige ! J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir mon amie.

La chouette hulula de joie et frotta sa tête sur celle de son maître, puis elle s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule de Harry. Le jeune homme demanda à son parrain :

_-Comment as-tu fais ?_

_-Disons que Viviane et un gros chien noir ont écumé le Chemin de Traverse et ont découvert cette pauvre chouette qui agressait tout le monde. Mais quand ma chère et tendre lui a demandé : « Veux-tu rejoindre Harry ? » elle s'est laissé prendre et nous voilà._

_-Merci Viviane, merci Sirius._

Hedwige s'envola de nouveau et se posa sur une chaise afin d'observer son maître ouvrir un tout petit paquet. Très étonné, il déchira le papier et découvrit une clé. Il regarda les trois autres qui lui dirent :

_-Va dehors, tu vas avoir une surprise._

Harry sortit et découvrit près de la Toyota de sa femme, une Peugeot 207 CC bleu glacier. Il l'adorait déjà. Il lança un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit que les trois autres étaient encore à l'intérieur D'un geste de la main, il alla garer sa voiture et celle de Noreen un peu plus loin, afin de dévoiler autre chose, puis retourna à l'intérieur. Quand il fut dans le salon, il se jeta sur tout le monde et les embrassa heureux des cadeaux, il allait dire à Sirius d'ouvrir ses présents quand il remarqua qu'il restait un cadeau et assez volumineux. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un classeur en métal. À L'intérieur, il y avait des papiers, actes notariés, contrats, etc... et surtout, l'acte de propriété de Poudlard. Il rata une ou deux respirations, puis éclata de rire et s'exclama :

_-Je suis le propriétaire de Poudlard._

_-C'est pas vrai !_ s'exclama Sirius stupéfait.

_-Mais je te le jure, regarde !_

Harry leur donna l'acte et les deux familles hurlèrent de joie, c'était la meilleur des vengeances contre le vieux fou et l'Ordre du Phénix. Après cela, ce fut à Sirius d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Le premier lui avait été offert par Noreen, Harry et Viviane. Étonné, il l'ouvrit et découvrit une clé. Là, il comprit. Il se précipita à l'extérieur et découvrit une superbe, magnifique et immense... Smart for four. Lui qui avait flashé sur cette voiture, il était plus que ravi. Il avait enfin la voiture de ses rêves. Il fila rejoindre sa femme et l'embrassa passionnément et ne fit pas attention au fait que Harry était revenu de l'extérieur. Après avoir embrassé sa famille, il ouvrit un nouveau cadeau. Là, il découvrit un livre : « _Sirius Black, un merveilleux parrain et un ami fidèle, par Harry James Potter et Viviane Paimpont ». _En tremblant, il feuilleta le bouquin et découvrit une biographie fidèle de sa vie. C'est en pleurant qu'il découvrit la dernière photo, c'était un montage avec les maraudeurs, Lily, Harry, Noreen et Viviane. La légende disait : _Ma famille enfin réunie_. Sirius écrasa Harry et son épouse dans une étreinte monstrueuse et murmura doucement :

_-Oui, vous êtes ma famille._

Après un dernier sourire, Sirius reprit l'ouverture des présents et découvrit un autre petit paquet. Très étonné, il l'ouvrit et découvrit une autre clé de contact. Il sortit de nouveau et poussa un hurlement de joie qui fut entendu loin dans le quartier. Il retourna comme un fou dans le salon et se jeta sur Harry, le faisant tomber par terre.

_-Merci, merci ! Mais comment ?_

_-C'est Hagrid qui me l'a donné un an après ta disparition. Alors je trouve normal que tu retrouves ta moto._

Le dernier cadeau venait de Viviane. C'était une toute petite boîte rectangulaire. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit un test de grossesse avec la mention positif. Sirius regarda avec stupéfaction le petit truc en plastique, ne voulant pas comprendre qu'il allait être père. Il se tourna vers son épouse, puis se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément puis la fit tournoyer en criant de joie. Harry fut vraiment heureux pour son parrain, il avait enfin la vie qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir. Cependant, il faillit se mettre à pleurer quand Noreen s'exclama :

_-C'est magnifique, nous allons pouvoir élever nos enfants ensemble_.

Harry regarda sa femme avec une émotion immense, il s'approcha doucement de son épouse, puis la serra contre lui en pleurant doucement. Sa joie était intense et complète. Les deux couples s'embrassaient tendrement et Harry matérialisa leurs amours par des petits cœurs roses à la place des flocons de neige. Sirius cessa d'embrasser Viviane et lança avec un petit sourire :

_-Harry, nous ne sommes pas à la saint Valentin que je sache ?_

_-Non, mais c'est tout comme, c'est le jour du bonheur. _

_-Tu as raison, tu as bien raison._

La soirée continua encore une heure ou deux, puis Harry et Noreen allèrent dans leur chambre tandis que Sirius et Viviane faisaient de même. Ils firent des folies de leurs corps sans savoir qu'en Angleterre, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie Amélia Bones avait ordonné que le jugement innocentant Harry Potter devait être fait le plus vite possible afin que les moldus cessent l'embargo. Amélia Bones demanda à Albus de retrouver Harry Potter, mais l'ancien directeur de Poudlard lui répondit que sans Fumseck, il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais il avait demandé aux moldus et ces derniers l'avaient envoyé paître en lui disant que s'ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de son témoignage pour le déclarer coupable, ils n'auraient toujours pas besoin de son témoignage pour le déclarer innocent et que tant que Harry Potter et Sirius Black n'étaient pas déclarés innocents l'embargo ne serait pas levé. Le Ministre fut pourtant d'accord avec les moldus, les sorciers devaient se débrouiller seuls. Amélia ordonna une enquête et les aurors découvrirent que Pettigrow avait été capturé et Sirius Black innocenté de tous ses crimes. La justice sorcière ne put que suivre, Sirius Black fut innocenté et il fut décidé de lui donner l'Ordre de Merlin première classe à titre posthume.

Avec les renseignements qu'elle eut, Amélia réunit le Magenmagot et le procès pour innocenter Harry Potter commença. La haute cour de justice sorcière fut horrifiée en voyant que le dossier contre le survivant était totalement vide. C'était en fait le témoignage de ses « amis » qui l'avait condamné à l'exil. Les amis si fidèles du survivant furent humiliés et durent faire des excuses publiques ainsi que payer une très forte amende pour faux témoignage, amende que les Weasley ne purent honorer. De ce fait, ils furent obligés de vendre le Terrier pour honorer leur dette. Hermione Granger fut dans l'obligation de briser son plan d'épargne logement et vendre son nouvel appartement pour payer l'amende. Dumbledore fut dans l'obligation de clôturer l'un de ses comptes pour régler la somme due, quand aux Malefoy, ils durent payer l'amende, insignifiante par rapport à leur fortune. Lucius aimait le pouvoir et l'argent, il n'en avait jamais assez et il avait voulu avoir celle des Potter. Heureusement pour lui, il avait protéger la fortune familiale. Et quant à Remus, il n'avait rien fait donc ne payait rien, mais pour Harry, c'était la pire des choses, car il n'avait rien fait pour le défendre.

Harry Potter fut innocenté et son nom blanchi. Le 12 février, les moldus apprirent avec bonheur que leur héros pouvait revenir en Angleterre. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient heureux, ils allaient pouvoir amadouer Potter et lui faire épouser Ginny Weasley afin que les Weasley ne soient plus obligés de vivre chez une tante acariâtre à la langue de vipère. Albus Dumbledore demanda à savoir où se trouvait le survivant pour lui présenter personnellement leurs excuses. Le Premier Ministre moldu contacta les Potter afin de leur demander s'ils voulaient que les sorciers sachent où ils habitaient. Les deux couples discutèrent entre eux et Sirius dit :

_-Laisse-les venir, laisse leur voir ce qu'ils ont perdu._

Les trois autres se regardèrent et acceptèrent de faire cela. Noreen téléphona au Ministre et lui donna la permission. Le lendemain, le Ministre contacta Dumbledore et lui donna l'adresse des Potter. Ginny apprenant qu'elle allait retrouver Harry, s'habilla le mieux possible, se faisant belle pour réussir à draguer Harry. Albus prévint tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'ils partiraient en France le jour suivant. Les Weasley, Remus et une bonne partie de l'Ordre du Phénix décidèrent de suivre Albus. Le lendemain, ils transplanèrent devant la maison. Elle était magnifique avec un énorme terrain, un garage et une piscine installée dans une véranda directement reliée à la maison grâce à un tunnel en plexiglas. Tous eurent un grand sourire quand ils virent le nom sur la boîte aux lettres : Potter.

Albus sonna, mais personne ne répondit. Une vieille voisine qui arrosait ses pétunias, s'exclama :

_-L'est pas là. Y travaille. Y r'vient à 16 heures. _

_-Merci, madame._

_-_Qu'a-t-elle dit, professeur ? demanda Ron.

Le vieux sorcier traduisit et tous décidèrent d'attendre le retour du propriétaire. Quand 16 heures sonna, ils virent venir une, puis deux, puis trois, puis enfin quatre voitures. Le portail s'ouvrit tout seul et les véhicules pénétrèrent dans le garage et se garèrent les unes à côté des autres. Les sorciers furent surpris quand le portail se referma tout seul aussi. Des voitures, deux hommes et deux femmes sortirent et s'approchèrent des sorciers de l'autre côté du portail. Albus, Remus et tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix furent totalement abasourdis quand ils reconnurent un homme qui était mort depuis 10 ans. Remus s'approcha de la barrière et murmura :

_-_Sirius... Sirius !

Le brun se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

_-_Qui me demande ?

_-_Mais c'est moi, Remus Lupin !

_-_Oh oui, Lupin ! Tu veux dire celui qui devait protéger Harry et qui l'a abandonné comme un moins que rien quand il a détruit Voldemort ?

_-_Sirius, je...

_-_Je ne veux rien entendre. Tu m'as déçu une fois de trop Lupin. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Sirius embrassa tendrement sa femme, puis tous les deux allèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Les regards se tournèrent vers l'autre homme et ils virent un Harry Potter avec un magnifique costume trois pièces et une superbe sacoche en cuir qui avait fait rire tous ses collègues car eux aussi trouvaient l'ancienne horriblement vieille et moche. Harry se tourna complètement vers les sorciers et vit avec dégoût une lueur de désir dans les yeux de la belette femelle qui était habillée comme une prostituée. Il faillit faire une grimace d'horreur, mais il se retint à temps. Sa femme s'approcha de lui et devant les sorciers et surtout Albus stupéfait, Fumseck se posa sur l'épaule de Harry et gloussa. Noreen embrassa tendrement son cher et tendre et ne vit pas Ginny serrer les poings de colère. La sorcière ne disait rien car elle ne voulait pas que Harry ait une mauvaise opinion d'elle.

Après ce magnifique baiser, Harry regarda les sorcier et dit avec mépris :

_-_Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Un vieux fou menteur et manipulateur, une ribambelle de belettes pauvres avec une prostituée de bas étage, une miss-je-sais-tout, un loup-garou miteux et lâche, un mangemort en esclavage et des sorciers idiots. Belles brochettes d'imbéciles, non ?

_-_Harry... commença Albus.

_-_C'est mon nom depuis ma naissance. Que voulez-vous?

_-_Nous sommes là pour que tu reviennes dans ton monde, répondit Albus sûr de lui.

_-_Mon monde ?! Mais j'y suis. J'ai un travail en tant que conseiller pour les moldus et d'ambassadeur pour la Magie, alors je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je retournerai dans le monde sorcier où j'aurai un travail pourri et mal rémunéré, hein ?

_-_Heu...

_-_En fait, vous êtes là pour que je rouvre Poudlard, c'est cela ?

_-_Et bien...

_-_Et bien c'est non. Tant que vous êtes à la direction de cette école, il en est hors de question. De toute façon, Poudlard rouvrira mais si les professeurs resteront, vous vous ne serez qu'un simplement professeur et encore, vous serez trop dangereux pour les élèves. De plus un sort empêchera le ministère à mettre son gros nez là où il ne le faut pas. Normalement, l'école rouvrira en septembre de cette année. En attendant, je ne vous retiens pas.

Ron lui demanda :

_-_Harry, nous pourrions redevenir amis, comme avant ?

_-_Comme avant ? Comme avant quoi ? Le fait de me chasser comme un mal propre, de me ruiner, de me voler toute ma fortune, de me trahir comme Queudever a trahi mes parents?

Les sorciers tiquèrent alors que dans la maison, un grand éclat de rire ressemblant à un aboiement retentit prouvant que Sirius écoutait la conversation. Cependant, les sorciers furent plus que outrés quand Harry dit froidement :

_-_Pour moi, vous êtes tous des Queudever. Vous êtes des traîtres à la magie. Vous êtes la honte de l'humanité. Si les moldus n'étaient pas là, je serai sûrement mort de faim et de froid. Ils m'ont apporté soutient, considération, confiance, amitié et amour.

_-_Amour ? répéta Ginny.

_-_Oui, amour. Je ne crois pas vous avoir présenté mon épouse, Noreen Potter.

-Ta... femme ?!

_-_Oui, ma femme et la future mère de mon enfant qui naîtra dans cinq mois maintenant. Bien sûr, il est hors de question qu'il aille à Poudlard. Il ira à Beauxbâtons comme tous ses frères et sœurs si nous avons d'autres enfants.

Pour les sorciers c'était la fin de tout. Si les Potter snobaient Poudlard, personne n'irait à l'exception de quelques sang-purs et ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, une vingtaine pas plus. Les Weasley voyaient s'envoler les rêves de richesse, de toits protecteurs et de ventres pleins, la nourriture était chère, trop chère pour eux. Et rien dans l'attitude de Harry ne prouvait qu'il avait l'intention de faire quelque chose contre cela. Noreen entra dans la maison et Harry leur dit :

_-_Merci d'être venu, car j'ai pu me rendre compte que vous n'êtes vraiment plus rien pour moi. Je viens enfin de tourner définitivement la page de votre trahison. Bonne chance pour votre... avenir.

Harry pénétra dans la maison, laissant les sorciers horrifiés sur le trottoir. Ils ne virent pas les moldus les observer avec un grand sourire. C'était bien fait pour eux, non mais !

Épilogue

_-Papa ?_

_-Oui, James ?_

_-Pourquoi je peux pas aller à Beauxbâtons comme Daniel et Ryan ?_

_-Parce qu'il n'y a plus de place nulle part sauf à Poudlard._

_-Zut !_

_-Mais bon, le programme est complet et les professeurs sont bons. Il faudra simplement que tu te méfies du concierge mais tu peux faire confiance au professeur de Potions._

_-C'est qui ?_

_-Albus Dumbledore est un vieux fou manipulateur. L'autre, c'est Severus Rogue, il déteste Dumbledore et t'aidera à lui faire des sales coups._

_-D'accord papa. Mais je vais être tout seul !_

_-Mais non ! Junior va aussi à Poudlard !_ lança une voix très connue.

_-Oncle Sirius. Siri !_

Les deux enfants se sautèrent dans les bras heureux de se retrouver, puis les deux familles traversèrent une haute arche visible de tous qui les emmenèrent vers la voie neuf trois quart. Les sorciers virent un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en épis avec des yeux bleus papoter avec un enfant du même âge qui lui avait les cheveux noirs raides et des yeux gris. Ils étaient accompagnés de leurs parents, Sirius et Viviane Black ainsi que Harry et Noreen Potter. Les deux pères amenèrent les affaires de leurs enfants dans un compartiment vide, puis les enfants et les pères rejoignirent le quai. Harry donna à son fils un vieux parchemin et lui dit :

_-Garde bien ce parchemin caché._

_-C'est qu'une feuille de parchemin ?_

_-Une feuille de... parchemin ?! Béotien, c'est la carte des maraudeurs. Pour l'activer, tu dois dire: je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises._

Les deux enfants virent un plan apparaître avec des points qui marchaient dans les couloirs ou dans les bureaux. Ils étaient ébahis. Harry leur dit :

_-Pour désactiver la carte, il faut dire : méfaits accompli._

_-C'est génial papa._

_-Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est mon père et Sirius qui sont les inventeurs de cette merveille._

_-Wouaaaahhhh !!!!_

Sirius fouilla dans sa poche et leur donna des miroirs en leur expliquant :

_-Ce sont des miroirs à double sens. L'un d'entre-vous dit le nom de l'autre vous pouvez communiquer sans problème._

Les deux enfants se jetèrent dans les bras de Harry et Sirius, puis ils durent monter dans le train, car il était bientôt onze heures. Les deux gamins saluèrent leurs parents, puis pénétrèrent dans leur compartiments et dirent :

_-James, ça te dirait d'être les dignes successeurs de nos familles ?_

_-Sans aucun problème Sirius. _

_-On va leur faire tous payer ce qu'ils ont osé faire à nos parents, _sifflèrent les deux enfants en se frottant les mains avec un air démoniaque sur les traits juvéniles de leurs visages.

FIN


End file.
